UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 2
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Second book is from Sasuke's entry... A graduation treat to all YAOI lovers out there...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... **^0^**)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 1 : Living Everyday With Something Stupid Called PRIDE

_March 5_

"Narutoooooooooo!!!!" Sasuke screamed as he jumped up and down. The blonde looked at his bestfriend who was bouncing about. The blue-eyed bloke smiled as Sasuke ran towards him. Their bodies jammed together as Sasuke crashed his lithe body to Naruto's unsuspected built and wrapped his friend in a tight hug... "Have you seen the bulletin board?" Sasuke asked excitedly, his obsidian orbs shining with delight. Naruto had to laugh out loud, Sasuke looked like a kid who got his first toy. "Of course I did, Suke... and I'm so proud of you..." Naruto purred as hugged Sasuke back. Sasuke just found out that he was graduating with latin honors... _summa cum laude _for his course in Industrial Engineering with Architectural units...

Sasuke was happy, not because of the honor attached to his name... but his graduation was a sign that Itachi was coming home. Kami, He missed his nii-san so much... the last time he saw Itachi was just a day after valentines... Itachi left the next day for his usual business trips, though he promised Sasuke he would come home for his graduation. Sasuke was excited, how he missed the long-haired raven to bits. He just couldn't think of any reason why Itachi needed to work... They were not getting any poorer... All of Itachi's businesses were increasing their revenues at very high levels. They had enough money to last their lifetime.

Sasuke actually pleaded Itachi not to go, but the elder insisted on continuing his business... Sasuke hated the fact that even though they were officially a couple, Sasuke still couldn't have Itachi anytime he wanted. Several days after Itachi left, Sasuke never received any phonecall from his lover. He started to doubt if Itachi ever thought of him while he was away. Maybe, it was just a one-sided love affair. Sasuke sighed as he walked over the school's parking lot to retrieve his car. Naruto would be riding with him, for he promised Gaara he would bring the blonde home safely. As he was walked towards his car, the smile from his lips faded into a sad frown.

Sasuke started the engine and slowly made his way to the cafeteria's entry where Naruto was waiting for him. The blonde smiled as Sasuke stopped over. Naruto got in the car and Sasuke immediately started the engine and drove off. Naruto noticed Sasuke was silent and serious. He was different from the bouncing friend that was extremely happy just minutes ago. "Suke, what happened to your smiles and giggles earlier?" Naruto asked as he touched Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed deeply, he looked at Naruto through his frontview mirror, blue eyes stared back at the black orbs. "Sasuke... spill it out... it's painted all over your face..." Naruto said as he poked on Sasuke cheek. The raven pouted and Naruto chuckled. "Is it Itachi again?" the blonde eyed his friend. Sasuke was quiet about his affair with Itachi... only Naruto and Gaara knew about their status. He sighed and nodded "Yes Naru... it's Itachi..." the raven sighed in defeat.

Naruto sighed with Sasuke, he wasn't used to see his bestfriend sad. Sasuke was now a different person... he radiated a certain kind of glow right after valentines... that soon faded off little by little as time flew by... Sasuke became even moodier than before. Being in love wasn't doing wonders for the raven-haired adonis... Naruto felt bad... Sasuke's lovelife was complicated. He can't even make his pretty blonde head understand how Itachi could stay away from his beloved. Even his ever serious Gaara, calls him like crazy when the redhead was in one of his business trips. Itachi was one hell of a complicated lover!

"Cheer up Suke, he must just be...um, well... very busy..." consoled the blonde which earned him a pout from the raven's pink lips. The drive to Naruto's house was short. Sasuke dropped off the blonde and directed his car towards the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke was assisted by one of the maids (whom Itachi insisted Sasuke needed to get, to help him with the housekeeping...) who opened the main door for him. He drove the his black Ferrari to the garage. As Sasuke got off the car, he spotted Itachi's old red Countach Lamborghini. He sighed loudly... Kami! He missed Itachi so much...

He went directly to his room, as the maids made themselves busy... Sasuke wasn't used to have other people at home. He was used to be alone... he lived alone for years, he actually didn't want any hired help... but Itachi insisted it's for his own good... so that somebody would take charge of his meals... Itachi forbade Sasuke from eating too much take out food... The younger raven sighed... the care was good while it lasted... 'Where's all the love and care now, nii-san? Don't you ever think that I might worry about you too...?' He asked himself as he buried his face unto one of the pillows that sprawled all over his bed.

He got his phone and made a slow effort to input Itachi's number... which he memorized so well... he stared at the number. There were countless times that he wanted to dial the number just to hear Itachi's voice... he even planned to get a different line to use to call Itachi with. But he never dared... he was all plans with no actions... Sasuke was afraid that Itachi might find him too clingy and might even be a bother. Sasuke sighed, his first relationship was too complicated and too scary... scary in the sense that he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Itachi wanted someone overly protective or possesive... Sasuke was so sure he was going crazy!

Itachi never talked about their relationship after that memorable night... Yes, they made love... expressed their feelings for each other through their actions... but they never came to a point to talk about the rules of their relationship. Itachi was far too busy... maybe too busy to even think of him. The elder raven left right away after dressing on that fateful day. Sasuke sadly bit his lower lip... maybe this relationship was a mistake and a burden for his aniki... Sasuke sniffled a tear trying to escape his eye... "Nii-san... I miss you..." Sasuke slowly said as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to bear the pain that was suffocating him.

_Somewhere in Europe..._

Itachi was staring at the ceiling, he was resting... after 3 long gruelling hours in a meeting. He was relaxing his tired body and his mind... Itachi was playing with his cellphone when he noticed an unread text message. The message showed that he received it a couple of hours ago. He opened the message... it was from Naruto. Itachi's heart thudded... 'Please don't tell me Sasuke is in trouble...' he silently prayed. The text message contained just one line 'Itachi-san we need to talk, call me when you're free...' though the line didn't provide any info Itachi knew it concerned his otouto.

Itachi sighed. He was such a fool, such a dumb selfish fool. He left Sasuke after what they shared... didn't contact him in any way... he tried to ignore the need to be with his otouto at all times. Itachi was afraid, afraid that Sasuke might find him overly possesive in their relationship. He needed to think things over. Though every night as he take some time off to sleep, he only sees his otouto... his fingers would abuse the cellphone's keys and retype Sasuke's number over and over.. but never making the call in the end. He was a bad lover... he sighed to himself... if only things were a bit less complicated.

He dialled Naruto's number... after 2 rings the blonde was already on the line... "Itachi...how could you?" was all Naruto said. Itachi can hear the sadness in the blonde's voice. He answered, his voice firm and steady... "Do what?" he asked innocently and got asarcastic laugh from the blonde. "Itachi, don't you have feelings? Why the heck can't you call Sasuke for once?" the blonde yelled and Itachi cringed. He knew this was coming... Naruto was very protective of Sasuke. Sometimes, Itachi would think that Naruto was a better brother than him. He sighed... defeated... "I... I can't let our relationship affect my business..." he laughed sourly.

"Damn you Itachi! What kind of a lover are you? What kind of a brother are you? You can't just let Sasuke wait for you like a puppy... he is human... with feelings... with needs..." Naruto sighed, He can't believe he was scolding the great Uchiha Itachi... "Naruto... how is Sasuke?" he asked, the pain in his heart was sickening... he did miss Sasuke... much much more than he ever expected. But he was needed at work... he had no choice. "He's down and in agony... you just don't know how sad it is to look at him staring blankly into space and sighing deeply..." Naruto informed the raven. Every word painfully jammed straight to his heart.

Itachi felt like an extremely bad person... as Naruto ended the call. He thought that he was the only one suffering from the longingness. He wanted so much to call Sasuke everyday... he was just afraid... too afraid to lower his ego and pride... Sasuke might find him as a lovesick puppy... though he really was, it was the stubborn Uchiha pride that was keeping him from doing so. But as the saying goes 'Love conquers all...' Itachi dialled Sasuke's number. He took a deep breath as he waited... each ring was killing him... Finally a faint 'hello' was heard. Itachi's heart melted right there and then "... how are you koibito?" Itachi's voice caressed the endearment slowly.

* * *

Chapter 1 done.... still struggling with the rest... (_)

hope to see you in the next chapter...

please review....


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... **^0^**)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 2 : I Miss You... TERRIBLY

_March 5_

Sasuke's heart was errupting from excitement... He had lulled himself to sleep again with his crying earlier, just like he always did for the past week now. He was awakened by his personalized ringtone... informing him that his nii-san was calling. With trembling hands he stared at the cellphone's screen... trying to let his system absorb the fact that Itachi was really calling him. He cleared his voice, he didn't want his aniki to find out that he was crying... he took a deep breath to calm his frazzled nerves. He had always prayed for this, now that it's there... he didn't know what to do... "Hello?" his voice came out small and timid. How his heart skipped a beat or two when he heard what his aniki called him "... how are you koibito?" Itachi's velvet voice carressed his sanity away.

Sasuke grew speechless... he can't think of anything to tell Itachi... he was dumbfounded and in a daze... "Sasuke? Are you there?" Itachi asked on the other line, a small streak of worry stained the velvet voice. Sasuke came back to his senses and managed to utter something audible "..I-i-i'm o-oo-kay nii-san..." the stammering got the best of his composure. Itachi chuckled "Did you miss me, koibito?" that endearment again... Itachi's laughter were the sweetest music for Sasuke. His heart warmed, forgetting all the doubts he had in his mind earlier... what he heard made him remember the reason why he fell in love with Itachi the first place.

"You're mean nii-san..." Sasuke said and Itachi can clearly visualize the adorable pout on Sasuke's lips. He sighed, he understood what Sasuke meant about his comment... "I'm sorry koibito... I just have a lot in mind right now... I'll make it up to you, okay?" the elder raven crooned. Sasuke felt all tingly inside. How he missed Itachi... too freakin' much that he was actually at the verge of lossing his sanity. "Nii-san?" Sasuke slowly said... and Itachi waited "Yes?". Sasuke took all his courage to demand from Itachi "Nii-san, in two weeks ill be graduating... I... I... I want you to be here, like you promised..." but the intended demand came out as a plead.

Itachi then remembered his promise to Sasuke... a promise he gave out on valentines day...

_~FlashBack~_

_"Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered as Itachi snuggled. His body was intertwined with Sasuke's, his face buried on Sasuke's nape. "What is it otouto?" the tired raven asked as he gave out a small yawn. They were idly lying lazily on Sasuke's bed, naked and tired... but extremely happy and contented. "I'll be graduating next month... will you be there?" Sasuke's voice came out like a small purr. Itachi hugged Sasuke even more, he tried to open his drowsy eyes and managed to respond "...yes otouto, i will be there..." he said in a hushed tone as sleep enveloped his sanity..._

_~End of FlashBack~_

Itachi felt his eyes moisten... he did miss Sasuke so much... he was a fool for cutting their communication off. He should trust in their relationship. He loved his otouto too much that it hurt. He needed to set all his doubts aside... life is too short to live in doubts. Itachi wanted to fly to Sasuke's side. Kami, he wanted to see his otouto... he wanted to kiss him and tell him he was sorry for being such a a jerk. "Sasuke... I promised, didn't I? I will be home..." was all his mouth could say. Sasuke listened intently on the other line. Just hearing Itachi's voice was enough to keep him sane... for the meantime.

Itachi ended the call... he couldn't let his heart go haywire again. He felt relieved, knowing that Sasuke was okay... just a little lovesick like he was. He looked at the calendar on his laptop. Soon, Sasuke can come with him in all of his travels... he wouldn't let the young raven off his sight anymore... Itachi was going to surprise Sasuke on his graduation. A sly smile curved as dark obsidian orbs twinkled with delight.

Sasuke stared at his cellphone... he just had a short conversation with his loved one... it wasn't much, but he felt good and relaxed... 'Itachi haven't really forgotten about me at all...' he thought as he smiled... for weeks now a smile never graced his lips... being in love was nasty... being far from your loved-one was nastier... Sasuke got up and slowly undressed... the night was warm and he needed to freshen up. He went to the bathroom and filled the tub with water... he didn't turn the heater on... he wanted to take a cold soak. As he climbed in the tub, a shiver went through his spine... he closed his eyes and rested his head on the tub's edge.

As he freed his thoughts from all the soreness it carried for weeks, a picture of Itachi came to his view... Sasuke smiled... Itachi still invaded his mind... may he be conscious or not... Sasuke was planning on asking Itachi about their relationship... Naruto once told him that he and Gaara had a talk about the rules of their relationship... Sasuke envied Naruto, he and Gaara had been a couple for like almost a year now... and never had he seen the two of them fight... there was always sweetness and love-dovey stuff done if the two would ever meet. Sasuke wanted to have a harmonious relatiosnship like that.

Sasuke replayed that night they first made love... it was a glorious feeling... loosing your prized virginity over your true love was the most complete feeling ever... Sasuke felt his member twitch as his mind replayed the lovebites Itachi gave him... he shuddered. He slowly began touching himself... making his pride mad with desire... he grasped his angered length and slowly massaged it... the sensation of playing with the throbbing cock underwater was deliciously wonderful... the coldness of the water contrasted by the warmth of the moving hand was turning him extremely on...

"Itachi..." he softly moaned as he increased his pumping, his free hand roamed over his body... passing by his sensitive nipples, he gasped out loud... Kami! He needed Itachi so bad right now... he then imagined Itachi was there... with him... in a heated foreplay... Sasuke bit his lip to keep himself from moaning loudly... the maids might hear... he pumped harder, the sliding motions he was doing with his member was aided by the availabilty of the water around him. He felt his groin throb harder... the knot in his groin tightened... "Ah... Itachi...ungh..." he grunted. His hands skillfully manuevered his aching cock... he needed to release badly. He squinted his eyes harder and pumped himself hard, like there was no tomorrow... "Gah!" he yelped as he released the anxiety trapped in him... his love juice mixing with the water in the tub.

He got up and unplugged the tub... as he watched the water go down the drain, he smiled... he needed to think positively... his aniki would be coming home in a couple of days... he would do everything in his power to maki his aniki stay with him fro more than a day... his thoughts started planning... he walked towards the shower and rinsed of all his doubts. Itachi was his... and no one can ever make that change. He was sure he was going to have a good night's sleep tonight. He got off the shower and dressed himself with Itachi's old pajamas... he then went downstairs to get some water.

The house was already dark and quiet... Sasuke still slept alone... the hire help were assigned to one of the cottages located beside the mansion. He went to the kitchen and saw a couple of dishes in the oven... his dinner as prepared by the hire cook. He smiled... Itachi did make sure he was given good meals everytime. He got the baked macaroni from the oven and carried it to his room with the glass of water on the other hand. He turned the tv on and started eating as his eyes were glued on the screen. Nothing special was running... he turned the tv off and laid down... he was done eating and was now trying to grabs some winks.

He got his cellphone and slowly created a text message... 'Goodnight Itachi-kun...' his fingers typed the phrase... his heart thudded as he added Itachi's number... and when he clicked on the send button, he was already gasping for air. 'Will Itachi text back? Will he find me a nuissnace?' Sasuke asked himself again, doubts starting to fill his heart. He waited... and stared... and waited some more... until finally, his cellphone buzzed... nervously he picked the gadget up... silently praying that it was Itachi... not just some stray message from anyone... he slowly clicked the message open.... "Can I call you right now, koibito?" was all it said... and of course... it was from Itachi....

* * *

chapter 2 done..... struggling for chapter 3....

i need inspiration...........

hoping for some reviews......

hello isa-chan and viviene....... :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... **^0^**)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 3 : Come Home Now... Please?

_March 5_

Sasuke read the text message again... he couldn't believe how that phrase could stop his heart beat for a few seconds... He stayed unmoving, just holding the phone and staring at it... Then the phone rang... Sasuke gulped, he clicked on the answer button and held the gadget to his ear... "Koibito?" Itachi said softly... and the butterflies in Sasuke's stomach went wild... funny Itachi chose that endearment... "Koibito, are you there?" again the velvet voice called out. Sasuke started to whimper... missing Itachi was extremely difficult for his system... his tears would automatically fall when he hears Itachi or when he thinks of Itachi...

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his voice raised a bit from alarm... Sasuke continued to cry... in betwwen his sobs, he managed to say "Nii-san... why can't you come home to me? Don't you love me that much that you can go on with life like normal? I can;t stand it anymore... I can't live like this... you being so far away from me... and...." his ranting was cut off when Itachi softly mentoned "...I love you Sasuke..." Sasuke started crying harder... he wanted so much to believe those words... so much that it was killing him. "Stop crying koibito... I'm sorry for hurting you... I was just confused..." Itachi confessed and Sasuke's attention was caught.

"I was confused and afraid... I have never loved anyone like the way I love you... What happened to us... was a dream come true..." Itachi slowly explained his side. "But I was still in doubt, maybe what we shared was just lust..." Itachi continued and Sasuke listened. "But now I am sure Sasuke... I love you... and I don't want to be away from you... I'm sorry for causing you pain..." Itachi's voice quivered, obviously he was trying to keep the tears from falling. Sasuke started to cry again. "I'll make it up to you otouto... I'll never let any tear escape your lovely eyes from this moment on..." Itachi whispered lovingly...

They talked the whole night away... the feeling of sadness started to fade off... They shared jokes and sweet nothings over the phone... Sasuke was very happy... happy of the new bond they were sharing. "Now, Sasuke if I can't call you always... please understand that I might be at work... but I'll call you as soon as I'm free..." Itachi cooed. Sasuke sighed, a contented sleepy sigh... "I love you nii-san..." he said softly... Itachi's heart warmed with love... He would never tire of hearing Sasuke tell him that he loves him. "And I you, koibito..." he murmured. Sasuke smiled "...why that endearment nii-san?" he asked.

The question made Itachi chuckle... "I love calling you that... it fits your image..." Itachi replied, still chuckling. Itachi looked at his watch... it was already late. He knew Sasuke was already sleppy... "Let's call it a night my love... You need to rest..." he lovingly ccommented. Sasuke pouted "But I'm not sleepy yet, nii-san... can't we talk for some more.... I miss you so much..." Sasuke said as he frowned. Itachi could hear the frown in Sasuke's voice... "If I sing to you, will you promise me you'd go to sleep?" Itachi offered... Sasuke's eyes widened... Itachi only sang to him once... and that was like years back... way, way back...

"I'd love that nii-san..." Sasuke said... Itachi smiled... He had never... ever made an effort to sing... but with Sasuke, everything was possible... Sasuke was always an exception to his rules... his beliefs... Sasuke would always come first... especially even more this time. Slowly Itachi started to hum the intro of a childhood lullaby their mother used to sing to them whem they were younger. He started singing... his voice sounded soft and husky... Sasuke closed his eyes... savoring the magical moment... He felt 5 again... cuddled in Itachi's arms... he was having a nightmare before and the song always worked to calm him down like a charm.

As the song ended, Sasuke opened his eyes back... he was now back to reality.. he was holding the phone and listening to Itachi... "Good night koibito... aishiteru..." Itachi half whsipered. Sasuke smiled and replied "...sleep tight, nii-san... aishiteru..." he said. They both clicked on the end button at the same time. Itachi closed his tired eyes and held the phone close to his heart. Sasuke wiped his eyes... he needed Itachi more than ever... Itachi was the only one that can fill the emptiness in his heart... Itachi was the missing puzzle of his soul. The Uchihas then let sleep cover their senses.

_March 6...7...8...9_

The next couple of days flew smoothly for Sasuke. he was more relaxed now and Naruto can tell. He was happy he decided to call Itachi... He just can't bear seeing his bestfriend sulk. "Suke... you already done with your speech?" the blonde cheerfully asked the raven as he plopped down beside him. Sasuke was at the library trying to finish the graudation speech he was assigned to do. Since he was graduating with the highest honors this year... he needed to do the somewhat 'valedictory speech'. Sasuke looked at Naruto and gave the blonde a smile. Everything was all thanks to this guy..."I'm done Naru... let's eat... my treat..." the raven grinned.

So off they went to Naruto's favorite ramen stand. The blonde was especially cheerful today... He can always count on Naruto to make him smile. The blonde's cheerfulness was really contagious. "You seem extremely happy today Naru?" the raven commented. Naruto giggled... his caerulean eyes twinkling with delight... "Suke, Gaara said he will be giving me a surprise on my graduation... I'm so excited!" the blonde exclaimed, fanning himself with his hands. Sasuke smiled... He actually needed to get Naruto a gift... bigtime! He owed a lot to this blonde... He was actually sad, that soon they will be going on their separate ways... he will miss Naruto... to the nines...

Naruto noticed the sudden sadness in the raven's obsidian eyes... Sasuke was really easy to read... though the handsome face was emotionless most of the time, it was the deep black eyes that did all the talking... "Suke?" Naruto asked, worried... Sasuke was extremely difficult to understand recently... Sasuke looked up, startled... "Sorry Naru... I was just thinking..." he said blsuhing a bit. Naruto sighed, Sasuke was so cute when he falters... He pulled Sasuke in a tight hug, causing the raven to increase the crimson flush on his face... "Suke, stop thinking about him... he is yours already... you'll grow wrinkles..." the blonde teased and Sasuke pouted.

"Naru, was it hard at first?" Sasuke asked after the hugging and tickling stuff. Naruto took a deep breath... His relationship with Gaara was difficult at first. He remembered the times when he and Gaara were just starting out. Many ridiculed them... criticism from the Sabaku family members were thrown... but theor love was strong... Gaara ofught for his love for Naruto... and in the end they were finally accepted by Gaara's older sibblings. "It was Suke... there were times when I already wanted to just give up and fade away..." the blonde admitted as he rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"It was very difficult... adjusting your time for the one that you love... and you know Gaara... he is always travelling..." Naruto started and Sasuke listened intently. "Than aside from his work... there was Temari... she gave me one hell of a time... and not to mention Kankuro..." Naruto chuckled as he absent-mindedly touched the golden necklace on his neck... obviously a gift from the redhead... Sasuke smiled... who would ever know the hardships Naruto went through to fight for his love... "Naru... I am afraid..." Sasuke whsipered as the blonde looked at him "...of what Suke?" the question flew. "...I'm afraid of loosing Itachi..." Sasuke admitted thoughtfully.

"Naru... it's really difficult... we are brothers..." the raven sighed. "...If we break up or something... we can't go back to sibling level... it will be extremely awkward..." Sasuke continued. Naruto listened, it was better now that Sasuke was pouring out what is in his mind. "...I wanted to talk to nii-san... to ask him what the stand of our relationship is... but I am afraid..." Sasuke admitted, as he bit hiss quivering lip. Naruto got one of Sasuke's hands and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Things will be better Suke... you are graduating, you can spend more time with your nii-san fromnow on... cheer up.... you're making me worry to much..." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nooded, truly Naruto was a wonderful friend... a gift from heaven. He squeezed Naurto's palm in return. The blonde smiled. Silently they ate their orders. After that they went to a cliff to watch the setting of the sun. It was a beautiful day so the sunset was a sight to see. They both sat on the hood of Sasuke's car waiting for the sun to set... Sasuke moved nearer the blonde... "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun..." Sasuke whispered and the blonde looked, startled with the sudden endearment. The blonde's eyes became wide as Sasuke pulled him over and kissed him softly... on the lips...

* * *

chapter 3 finally done.... sigh... still waiting.....

i still need inspiration...........

still hoping for some reviews......


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... **^0^**)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 4 : Planning For A Perfect "Thank You" Present...

_March 9... early evening_

Sasuke smiled as he released the blonde from his arms. Naruto blinked a couple of times as he slowly touched his lips... "...Suke?" the blonde asked. Sasuke just chuckled and stared at the horizon... "...why did you do that?" Naruto asked... he was confused... he didn't know if he would get mad at Sasuke or what... though the truth was that he actually liked the way Sasuke kissed him. The kiss was soft... not a trace of lust... the kiss felt like a caress, the way a "Thank you" should actually feel. Sasuke eyed the blonde... who was turning bright pink by the second. "Naru... thank you ..." the raven smiled warmly at the bewildered blonde.

Naruto never ever dared to look at Sasuke romantically... though he had to admit that before, there was a time when he had a crush on Sasuke. But it faded off... though he couldn't deny the fact that Sasuke is really good-looking. Naruto remained silent... trapped in his own little world... Sasuke noticed that Naruto was silent and disturbed. He pulled the blonde and trapped him in his arms. They were facing each other, undeniably close... Naruto could feel Sasuke's warm breath over his face. "...Sasuke..." the blonde whimpered. Sasuke hugged Naruto "...it was just a kiss, dobe... calm down..." he whispered.

"Sasuke... don't go around kissing people... you are already in a relationship... " Naruto scolded the smirking raven. He squirmed, trying to get out of the tight hug made by the arms of the younger Uchiha. Sasuke started laughing... Naruto fumed, obviously embarassed by his reaction towards Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke continued laughing as he tried to make Naruto face him. The blonde tried his hardest not to meet the obsidian orbs. He was getting goosebumps all over his skin from Sasuke's closeness. Sasuke seemed so unaffected and just continued laughing... "Are you making fun of me?" Naruto glared and the laughing raven shook his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto... you are my best friend... you know more things about me than my brother... you are like the other half of my soul... You can't blame me if I wanted to kiss you somehow..." Sasuke explained and Naruto pouted... Sasuke steadied Naruto's face as he cupped the blonde's cheekbones. Sasuke kissed the tip of Naruto's nose. "It's just a thank you kiss, nothing romantic and I'm not demanding anything..." Sasuke smiled. Naruto finally smiled. He just couldn't stay mad with Sasuke. He buried his face unto Sasuke's chest... "Gosh, teme... I am going to miss you..." Naruto whispered. They stayed in each other's arms till the first star appeared on the evening sky.

_Unknown to both, Sasuke and Naruto... someone below the cliff was watching them... A faint smile formed on the witness' lips... as the shadowy figure moved to get in to his vehicle, a faint chuckle was head... The roar of the engine coming to life and broke the silence of the early evening... The car sped off... Gaara just witnessed Sasuke kissing his blonde angel up on the cliffs. He was thinking of telling Sasuke to leave Naruto alone for he was already his... then he remembered Naruto mentioning that Sasuke was in-love with someone else. Gaara just smiled to himself... He trusted Naruto... and he even trusted Sasuke._

Sasuke dropped Naruto off to Gaara's condo. He was feeeling light-headed... He needed to think of a good gift for Naruto... who was always there ready to lend an ear and a shoulder to cry on. No matter how ridiculous his problems were... Naruto was always there for him. As he headed home, he passed by showroom... where a display of cars and other wheeled transportations were arranged neatly... Sasuke then remembered that Naruto loved cars... he was a gifted mechanic... he even tinkered on his ferrari a couple of times... a smile curved in the young Uchiha's lips... it was the perfect gift... and he was sure Itachi would even agree.

_At Gaara's condo..._

"Hey, you seemed troubled Naru-kun..." Gaara commented as he stared at the silent blonde. Naruto looked up and gave out a tired smile. 'Damn Sasuke and his kiss... Gaa-kun noticed my anxiety...phew!' the blonde thought. Gaara went up to Naruto and cuddled him. The redhead knew something was bothering his beloved. "Speak up my love... what is it?" Gaara asked... his pale emerald eyes studied the blonde cuddled in his arms. Naruto looked up and sighed. He had to tell Gaara or he'll go crazy! "Gaara... I have to tell you something... I hope you won't over-react or something...." Naruto started... the worried tone on his voice showed his uneasiness.

The redhead smiled and nodded, he was expecting this. Little did they know (Sasuke and Naruto), Gaara saw them by the cliff earlier. Instead of throwing a jealous rage (which he normally does), he felt calm... when he witnessed the kiss the raven gave his blonde earlier. Gaara knew Naruto would be confused... the blonde was really a good person with a good heart. He held naruto tightly... "Shhh... I know what you are trying to tell me Naru-kun...." he whispered as he rocked the blonde in his arms. Naruto made him complete. Naruto was the sole reason why he was now a changed man...

Naruto looked up and saw Gaara smiling at him. He was now gettng teary-eyed. "I saw you and Sasuke earlier... I was there when he kissed you..." Gaara said and Naruto turned pale... He gently caressed the blonde's whiskered cheek... "No worries my love..." he comforted Naruto who blinked a couple of times, trying to wash the tears away from his eyes. "...you saw us?" Naruto asked, his voice was small and weak. Gaara laughed... a chortle that reached his eyes... "Of course I saw you... and I didn't get jealous..." the redhead said as he crossed his heart "... I felt extremely lucky to have you as my better-half Naruto-kun..." he added.

"I felt so blessed to have someone also wanted by others... You are the best thing that passed my way... the best thing that came into my life..." Gaara said as he kissed the blonde's forehead. "Y-y-you're not mad?" Naruto asked, bewildered. The redhead shook his head and laughed. "Never my love... I did find you two cute when you kissed..." Gaara said as he winked... "So you know Sasuke is..." Naruto asked as he gulped "..Bi? Just found that out recently... But I think he is more of a gay to me..." Gaara said as he leaned over and captured Naruto's half-opened lips "...just don't let him kiss you again, okay? Or else I'll break his pretty little jaw..." Gaara murmured under his breath.

_In Sasuke's room..._

"Oh, Nii-san...." Sasuke said as Itachi chuckled. They had been talking for the last two hours now. Sasuke was sprawling lazily on his bed. "Yes otouto?" the elder replied still half-chuckling. They just had a funny topic... a client that Itachi mentioned to Sasuke. "Nii-san, can I buy Naruto a gift for graduation?" Sasuke asked as he played with a strand of his hair. "Sure... what do you have in mind?" Itachi asked. He was also relaxing in his room in one of the expensive hotels in the area. "I was planning of getting Naru-kun a car..." Sasuke said as his eyes twinkled. The Uchiha's were well known for their extreme generosity. "You think he would like that?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke was happy with his idea, and Itachi could tell... his brother was in a very good mood. He could hear the tint of happiness in Sasuke's voice. "Oh he would... I'm sure he'll get the shock of his life..." Sasuke said matter-of-factly. Itachi was considering in offering Naruto a position in the Uchiha Company, but since he found out that Naruto was Sabaku's lover... he knew Gaara would want Naruto to work for his firm. "Then go ahead and purchase one Sasuke, you can use my credit card..." he said but was abruptly cut-off "...no nii-san, I have some savings... I'll get if from there..." Sasuke said.

"Oh? Aren't you getting yourself something for graduation Sasuke?" Itachi asked, sounding very amused with Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wasn't that materialistic... he was just surprised his otouto's savings was enough to buy someone a car. Sasuke grinned, he waited for Itachi to open up a topic about graduation gifts and stuff. "No nii-san... I don't need to buy anything... and I am getting something from you anyway..." Sasuke said... teasing his aniki for a gift. Itachi started laughing, how he wanted to see the adorable smile that Sasuke had on his lips right now. "... and what makes you think that I'll buy you a gift?" he countered smirking and he heard Sasuke gasp.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke said, pouting in disgust. He loved teasing Itachi but hated it if his aniki counter-attacked him. Itachi was having a grand time... actually he still haven't thought of a perfect gift for his otouto... It had to be very special.... for it was a double celebration... Sasuke's graduation and they will also be celebrating their first month together. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whined and broke on Itachi's thoughts... Itachi started chuckling. His baby brother was absolutely the cutest thing to ever grace the planet. "Just kidding koibito... I love you..." Itachi purred and the sultry voice made Sasuke smile brightly "...I love you too, nii-san..." he whispered back.

"So when are you coming home nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he placed his mobile phone on speaker mode. "I'll be home a day before your graduation koibito..." Itachi answered. Itachi actually heard the whoop of happiness in Sasuke's voice... Itachi laughed "...my... my.... my koibito sounds a bit excited..." he teased. Sasuke glared at the gadget "... you know very well that I miss you so much, Itachi-kun..." he said, his voice filled with despair. "I promise Sasuke... I promise..." Itachi cooed. Sasuke sighed as he closed his eyes. He then took a deep breath and screamed over the phone "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, ITACHI-KUN!" much to the delight of the elder raven.

* * *

chapter 4 done..... hope you are still with me....

inspiration please hit me...........

hoping for more reviews......

thank you for the support....


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

_

* * *

_

More Disclaimer:

My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month...

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

Book 2

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

_

* * *

_

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised..._

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

_

* * *

  
_

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 5 : Confessions of Love... and Lust

_March 10_

Sasuke woke up a bit late the next day... the maids were already there, tidying the house. He went downstairs and was greeted by them one by one. he nodded his acknowledgement to each one. He went straight to the kitchen to get himself some coffee. As he entered the room, a young woman... maybe on her early twenties greeted him "Good morning Uchiha-sama..." she bowed, her red hair softly moving with her gesture. Sasuke nodded and sat by the counter. The redhead then busied herself in preparing Sasuke's breakfast. Sasuke sat silently and stayed unmoving... his eyes followed every move the flirty redhead was doing.

Obviously, the girl was trying to seduce Sasuke somehow... she kept on bending over, making sure Sasuke would get a glimpse of her cleaveage or something. And not to mention her uniform... it was far too short compared with the others. Sasuke snorted to himself... even if the girl would strip naked before him, he wouldn't even bat an eyelash... Only Itachi can make him drool... only Itachi can awaken the slumbering demonic and lustful emotions he had in him. He cleared his throat and the redhead looked at him, her cheeks pink... "I'll just have some coffee..." Sasuke said as he tapped his slender fingers on the kitchen island.

The girl bowed and mumbled her apologies. She went on to make Sasuke a steaming cup. Sasuke waited as he rested his chin on his fist. The girl was taking time making his coffee and he was getting a wee bit impatient "...hey you.... what's your name?" he asked in a bored tone. The girl brightened up and smiled sweetly... "Karin, Uchiha-sama... my name is Karin..." she said batting her eyelashes through her glasses. Sasuke nodded... "Karin-san... does it usually take you this long to make coffee?" he asked straight-forwardly making the girl blush woth embarassment. She quickly handed him the steaming cup. Sasuke got the cup and immediately lef the kitchen.

He went back to his room, he was starting to have a bad mood... As he sat on his bed, he eyed his cellphone... it has a text message... He quickly opened it... and all the crankiness and bad mood went down the drain... He smiled brightly again, thanks to Itachi's text message. He went back to bed and laid down. He placed his mobile phone over his heart... closed his eyes and made a silent prayer to kami... to guide his nii-san and keep him safe today. He then went back to re-read the message:

_"Good Morning Koibito... I Love You..."_

He quickly replied to his nii-san's message... clicked on the send button and waited.... 5 minutes.... 10 minutes.... still no reply... Sasuke pouted... and thought that maybe Itachi went back to sleep... as soon as he placed his phone on the bedside table, it rang... surprising Sasuke... He smiled and answered the call as soon as he saw the caller ID... "Good morning nii-san...." he purred. Itachi chuckled, Sasuke was never a morning person.... and he doesn't sound this happy during mornings. "Good morning koibito, did you sleep well?" Itachi's velvet voice was filling Sasuke's senses so early in the morning.

They chatted for a while... this was a wondeful day... for both men. As Itachi ended the call, for he will be again attending a meeting. Sasuke went to the shower joyfully... he even skipped his way to the shower. When he reached the campus, he spotted Naruto seating over the pond. He went up and jumped unto Naruto, surprising the blonde. "Gah! Sasuke! What the hell was that for!" Naruto yelped, as soon as he found out who jumped at him. Sasuke laughed as he settled himself beside Naruto. "So Naru, how are you?" Sasuke asked, his obsidian eyes twinkling with delight.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his blue eyes studying the chiseled features of his bestfriend... his frown turned into a smile. Sasuke's radiating happiness was overly contagious. "I am fine Suke.... just tired...." Naruto sighed, while the certain sparkle shining from his blue eyes made Sasuke think of something else. He smiled, Gaara must have ravished his bestfriend the whole night. "Sorry to startle you Naru..." the raven apologized and the blonde nodded. Naruto started talking about his plans after graduation. Sasuke was listening, nodding at every comment... he looked up and asked "Will you still communicate with me Naru?" he asked sadly.

Naruto held one of Sasuke's hands and looked deeply unto Sasuke's obsidian orbs. He smiled warmly... "Of course I will Suke, what made you think I'd cut off our communication?" the blonde replied. Sasuke loved Naruto like a brother, he was after all the only one he can talk to when Itachi wasn't there. He'd be sad if they would loose communication. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto's hand a squeeze back. "So.... what did Gaara do to you last night that made you so tired today?" Sasuke asked innocently and Naruto scowled and tried to hit Sasuke's head with his book "Suke! You perverted dog!" of course Naruto missed. He blushed and pouted as Sasuke laughed at him.

The day went on smoothly, they practised their graduational march over and over. Sasuke was always carrying his laptop, editing his speech every now and then. Naruto had to leave at lunchtime. Gaara picked the blonde up. As the redhead passed by Sasuke, his pale emerald eyes fired up. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he wacthed over the couple. Gaara held Naruto tightly, his smile was sarcastic... Sasuke understood... Gaara had found out about the kiss he and naruto shared. He smirked at Gaara, making a peace sign with his fingers. The readhead smiled back, the sarcasm gone from his lips. Actions do really speak louder than words.

When he reached home, he went directly to his room to rest. Marching around the whole day got him exhausted. He closed his eyes and decided to take a short nap. He started dreaming of Itachi. He was addicted to Itachi, totally deeply and madly in love with his nii-san who invaded his thoughts throughout the day. Itachi was lying beside him, caressing every inch of his exposed skin and planting kisses here and there. "Ita...chi..." Sasuke moaned softly as he gasped. The sensations in his dream was totally realistic. He was writhing with extreme pleasure, and then he woke up... his breathing was hard and unsteady, his cheeks were flushed from his dreams.

He looked around, everything was already dark. He grabbed his cellphone as saw that it was already 10 minutes past 8... the house was quiet, the maids already left. He was again alone in his abode. He went downstairs to get some water, he wasn't hungry so he was planning on skipping dinner. After he downed a glass of cold water, he went back to his room... taking two steps at a time with the winding stairscase. He plopped his body back to the comfort of his bed. He grabbed his cellphone and started typing a message. He smiled and clicked on the send button. He got up and grabbed his laptop. As the machine hummed itself to life, his mobile phone rang.

"Good evening koibito..." Itachi's velvet voice was heard. Sasuke shivered, Itachi enver failed to give him goosebumps. "Good evening nii-san, how are you?" Sasuke asked, his voice sweet as honey. Itachi noticed the sweet seduction displayed by Sasuke's voice, he smiled and breathily replied "...I'm doing good, despite the fact that I am missing you so much..." Itachi said and that made Sasuke smile. "And I miss you too... have you had your dinner already?" Sasuke asked his beloved. Itachi laughed softly. His heart swelled with love for the younger raven. "Not yet my love, I am not hungry anyway...." Itachi warmly cooed.

"Nii-san... I miss you so much, why can't you just stop working and stay with me?" Sasuke whined as he hugged his body pillow tightly. He heard Itachi chuckle soflty. He wanted to know what Itachi's reason about this matter. "Sasuke, you are graduating... you will be free from the clutches of school... and you will be free to come with me to all my travels..." Itachi said as he laid his tired body on the hotel bed. Sasuke heard the sigh that escaped Itachi's lips. He felt bad, Itachi must be very tired. "Are you tired nii-san? Am I bothering you?" Sasuke asked, his voice came out small. "Never koibito, you were never a bother to me..." Itachi responded lovingly.

"Nii-san, I wish you were here..." Sasuke whimpered. He was feeling very possessive right now and frustrated, having Itachi too far from him. Itachi murmured "I do too, koibito... I wish we are together right now, so I can wrap my arms around you... and kiss you as much as I want..." Itachi explained as another sigh escaped his lips. Sasuke shivered at the thought of having his nii-san hug him and kiss him. He wanted that to become a reality... so much, that his groin ached with desire. He bit his lower lip and sadly confessed to Itachi... "Nii-san, I need you... so badly... It's been so long.... I.... I don't know what to do..... God, Itachi...." his anguished and throaty confession surprised the elder raven with a blast.

* * *

chapter 5....... tic...tac.....tic.....tac.......

tnx so much for the reviews......

please keep 'em coming..... heheheheheheh......

inspiration is really hitting me hard......

i love you all.... tnx for the suggestions.......

better continue typing.......

lemon in chapter 6.... "ahem"

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are **UN**beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... **^0^**)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

* * *

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

The entries shown before the start of every chapter are the basis of the chapter's stories....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 6 : Thank You Technology

_March 10 late evening..._

"Sasuke..." Itachi stated seriously as a loud sigh escaped his lips again. Sasuke gulped, thinking he might be too vocal with his needs. He slowly replied "Yes, nii-san..." his voice fading as his heartbeat increased it's pace. "... Sasuke what are you wearing right now?" Itachi asked. There was dead silence. Itachi cleared his throat and asked again "Sasuke...." his voice was deep and full. Sasuke shivered 'What the hell is that question all about?' his mind screamed "Nii-san... I...." he stammered as his mouth went dry. Itachi voice became more dominant "Just tell me koibito..." demanded the elder raven, making Sasuke gasp.

"...Nii-san.... I am actually in my pajamas already...." he anwered truthfully in a whsiper, still wondering with the question thrown at him. Itachi was feeling warm right now. He had his eyes closed as he asked Sasuke those questions. He was imagining how Sasuke looked like tonight, sprawled on his bed... "Which pajamas koibito?" the elder whispered back, his voice was extremely deep and husky... it was hypnotizing Sasuke by the second. "...the ones you got me from Paris..." Sasuke replied, his voice coming out as a throaty whisper."The navy blue one? The silk ones?" Itachi asked his breath was getting heavy. "Yes..." Sasuke whispered back and Itachi groaned.

Sasuke gasped... wondering if his nii-san was groaning in pain... "Are you alright nii-san?" he asked the leder raven. The line went silent for like 30 odd seconds. Finally Itachi responded "Sasuke, I have a problem..." his voice was now deep and low. "Are you in pain nii-san?" Sasuke asked. He knew nothing about self medications. "Yes, I am in pain Sasuke..." Itachi groaned. "Where does it hurt? Did you already take an aspirin?" Sasuke asked, panic staining his voice. Itachi placed his phone on speaker, to free his hands from the burden of holding his phone. He needed to do this or he will go crazy.

"Sasuke..." Itachi groaned out again... Sasuke was getting anxious. He was so far away from his aniki to comfort him... "Yes, nii-san I'm still here..." he said in a hushed tone. Itachi couldn't bear it anymore "Sasuke, I need you.... " the anguished cry came out. Sasuke was confused and alarmed. "Nii-san I am here... what can I do?" he asked. Itachi was getting extremely horny by the way Sasuke's anxious voice sounded over the phone. He fervently hoped Sasuke would be cooperative with his undeniably hyper sexual appetite tonight... "...you want to know what you can do?" Itachi asked, his breathing was low that it made Sasuke shiver... with excitement.

"yes, nii-san... just tell me..." Sasuke continued to whisper, too afraid Itachi might detect the excitement in his voice. "... Sasuke, turn your laptop on... now...." Itachi ordered, in short quick gasps. Sasuke left the phone on the bed and went to retrieve his laptop in a flash. As the machine hummed itself to life Itachi again whispered... "Koibito...." to which Sasuke replied "Yes nii-san? It's coming... I mean, it's already on...." Sasuke reported, as a heavy blush stained his cheeks. Itachi smiled, his laptop was already on hours earlier. He took a deep breath and ordered Sasuke to login to his skype, the lustful smirk on his face couldn't be contained.

"...my skype account, nii-san?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt.... "Yes koibito... and hurry...." Itachi demanded, his breathing was heavy over the phone. Sasuke quickly typed his username and password and in seconds, a invite popped up... and it was for a conference call. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered. "Accept it, Koibito...." Itachi groaned and Sasuke quickly clicked on the accept button. Soon enough, the screen video conferencing screen came up. Sasuke held his breath as soon as he saw Itachi's face on the screen. He was flushed, smirking and his shirt was unbuttoned.

"Nii-san, what are you up to?" Sasuke whsipered, though he couldn't keep his eyes off the screen. Itachi smiled as he adjusted the camera's position... "Nice to see you again, koibito..." Itachi said as he sat before the laptop with his phone on his ear. The elder smiled and Sasuke smiled back. "Sasuke..." Itachi lingered the name on his lips. Sasuke gulped "Nii-san, why is your shirt opened?" Sasuke asked as he rested his back on a pile of pillows. the laptop was infront of him. he made sure Itachi sees him in a good angle. "Like I said earlier, I have a problem..." Itachi said, his smile was provocating... his seating position relaxed.

"Nii-san, tell me what you want me to do..." Sasuke said as he bit his lower lip. A wave of blush stained his ivory cheeks. He was feeling way too horny now... now that he had seen Itachi, his cock was throbbing liek crazy. "Sasuke..." Itachi whispered and Sasuke's eyes shot up attentively "...yes nii-san, what is it?" he asked as he moved closer to his laptop. "Sasuke... I really want to take you right now..." Itachi confessed as he rubbed his temples to ease the tension. Sasuke smiled "So do I nii-san.... I want to feel your cock in me..." he boldly replied and that information made Itachi groan louder with desire.

"But we are far nii-san...." Sasuke continued, a tint of naughtiness stained his voice. "So what are you going to do about that?" Itachi asked, his groin was twitching. He looked at Sasuke on the screen intently. He filled his eyes with the beauty Sasuke shone with. How he wanted to rip those silk robes off his otouto's body and expose the young, creamy white skin his brother had before him. His mind was clouded with desire, unconsciously his hand reached towards his pants. Sasuke licked his now dry lips. Seeing Itachi reach for his cock was so erotic. Sasuke knelt before his laptop "Nii-san, do you want me to show you how I mised you?" he asked sweetly.

Itachi was breathing low, in short quick gasps. His phone was still on speaker, plus the laptop... so he heard Sasuke loud and clear. He was speechless for the moment, all he was able to do was nod. Itachi was gently rubbing his rock-hard shaft, before Sasuke who was smiling on the screen. His eyes moved with Sasuke's every action. He saw Sasuke slowly unbutton his pajama top, revealing the creamy white skin Itachi so often fantasized about. The reslution of the laptop's camera was extremely clear, that all of Sasuke's flawless complexion was clear thorugh the built in camera. Itachi made a mental note to thank Konan for picking up the laptops he and Sasuke were using right now.

"Nii-san, you want to lick this don't you..." Sasuke whispered as he brushed his fingers over his nipples and gasped. Itachi grunted as he increased the pressure of his hands on his cock. One thing he also loved about his otouto was the fact that his nipples were pink and they were so very sensitive, as far as Itachi could remember... Itachi was now gawking as Sasuke continued his teasing. The younger raven licked his palm and made circling motions on his nipples... and clearly Itachi saw that they were now taut and in dark rosy hue. Itachi again grunted "Damn koibito, stop... you're torturing me..." he groaned his plea out loud.

Sasuke was extremely turned on now, he had to finish this or his cock would burst. He quickly undressed and was now kneeling infront of the laptop naked. His cheeks were flushed with desire, his cock was now dripping with his pre-cum. He picked his phone up and whispered "Itachi-kun, I want you to make love to me... now... please..." he purred over the phone and what Itachi was doing over the camera was to die for. Itachi pumping himself erotically, lust clouded the cold obsidian eyes as he moaned Sasuke's name. Sasuke scolded Itachi "...nii-san, don't you dare jack off without me..." he ordered as he looked at his flushed lover.

Sasuke began sucking his fingers as if they were the sweetest candy in the world. Itachi was now sweating as he looked. He was paralized, totally hyptnotized over Sasuke's actions. Sasuke turned around and his back was now facing the camera and Itachi had the clearest view of Sasuke's pink hole. His heart went wild, he was in a sense palpitating. Itachi was now breathing through his mouth. His grip on his cock was so tight that he had to groan out loud from the sensation. This video conferencing was the best idea he has ever had... he actually planned just to have some mild teasing, but this was even better.

"Sasuke..." Itachi murmured. Sasuke looked over his shoulder, his tight pink ass still in view... "What is it nii-san?" he asked as his voice came out husky, it came out like a purr. "Sasuke... damn! Don't tease me anymore..." Itachi grunted. His eyes grew big as he saw Sasuke insert one of his saliva-coated finger into him and moaned "...Itachi... that...hhmmm.... feels..... ungh.... so good..." the younger raven moaned with pleasure. Itachi bit his lip to keep himself from fainting. 'Kami! Please grant me this wish... please bring me home this instant!' Itachi prayed for the impossible as his eyes were glued on the little show Sasuke was doing before him.

"Itachi... more please...." Sasuke moaned as he slid his slender finger in and out of his ass slowly. Itachi was at the verge of insanity. "Sasuke.... oh God.... ahhh...." Itachi groaned as he pumped himself. He squeezed his cock firmly, imagining it was his cock sliding in and out of Sasuke at the moment. Suddenly Sasuke inserted another finger in "...ungh, Itachi-kun... sooo... gooooddd...." Sasuke moaned sexily as his eyes closed from the sensation. Itachi felt the tightening of his groin increase, he pumped harder and faster. Sasuke then removed his fingers and faced the camera again, his legs spread wide, showing his full erection to Itachi.

"Sasuke... Kami, you are so beautiful...." Itachi half-whispered as he pumped himself like crazy. He had never seen anything so sexy and erotic to turn him on this way. His hand gripped his turgid shaft as the other played with his balls. His cock was dripping as he looked at Sasuke... his lovely Sasuke, naked and turned on before him. "That's it Sasuke, show me how you want in..." Itachi grunted. Sasuke began pumping his cock as well. "Hah, nii-san... oh shit...." Sasuke whined, his ivory skin was now glistening with sweat. Itachi wanted Sasuke to talk... hearing his koibtio talk while jacking off was a complete turn on for him. "Sasuke... ahhh... my Sasuke...." Itachi groaned.

"Yes nii-san... that's it..." Sasuke screamed as he thre his head back, his eyes was closed from the pleasure his hands were giving him. He swirled his thumb on the slit at the crown his cock... he squirmed, screaming out Itachi's name "...oh God...Itachi.... hah! Please more.... kami.... ungh...." his words came out slurring, his breathing was uneven. "Talk to me Sasuke, tell me what you are thinking right now..." Itachi hungrily coaxed unto Sasuke. His otouto's grunting and moaning was making him loose his sanity. "Yes! Itachi! Oh God! Please, put your cock in me... right there.... Aaahhhhh.....!" Sasuke screamed with shrill ecstacy as his free hand pumped on his cock and the other he used to finger-fuck himself as fast and as hard as he wanted.

Itachi couldn't contain himself at all, seeing and hearing Sasuke screma his name out as he masturbated before him reached the limit of his self control. The know in his groin exploded as a loud scream escaped his lips "Aaahhhh Sasukeeeeeee......!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his seed spurted out, covering the built in camera of his laptop. His head was thrown backwards, now rested on the chairs backrest. Itachi still had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breathing... that was the most explosive orgasm he had ever experienced... Sasuke never failed to surprise him and amaze him in every possible way.

Sasuke on the other hand wasn't able to hold it in, he heard Itachi scream... he knew Itachi cummed before him. Though he didn't see it, he heard it and that screaming surrender made him cum as well "Gah.. Itachi-kun!" his lips screamed his lover's name out loud and came over bed. A couple of squirts escaped his hand and landed on the laptop's screen. He looked up and saw Itachi staring at him through the screen, a faint smile was on his nii-san's lips. Itachi was now holding his mobile phone to his ear but his attention was still on the laptop's camera... "I love you koibito..." Itachi whispered over the phone... his eyes glistening... his cheeks flushed.

Sasuke picked his phone and gazed lovingly at his aniki... he smiled evily as the stained evidence on his laptop was still seen. He moved closer to wipe it off.... Itachi smirked on the other line, clearly aware what Sasuke wiped off. "I said, I love you koibito..." Itachi repeated the phrase. Sasuke chuckled lightly... "I heard you the first time nii-san, I just wanted to hear it again...." Sasuke whispered as he lounged before the laptop. "I love you so much Itachi-kun..." Sasuke cooed as he kissed his phone, making sure Itachi could hear the smacking of his lips. Itachi laughed, his koibito was the cutest thing ever!

"Sasuke..." Itachi said as he looked intently at the screen. His eyes will always hunger for Sasuke's beauty. "Yes nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to the camera. "You must rest now koibito, we still have a long day tomorrow..." Itachi gently said. "I will log-off from skype already nii-san, but don't hang-up..." he said and saw Itachi nod. They both logged-off the internet and turned their laptops off. Itachi went back to pick his phone up from the bed. He placed his head on a pillow and whispered "Koibito are you still there?" His voice was tired yet contented. "Yes, I am still here nii-san..." Sasuke whispered and he heard Itachi sigh.

"Nii-san promise me one thing...." Sasuke whispered as he rolled his back on his bed. Itachi was listening "Yes, koibito... ask anything..." Itachi responded. "Promise me you are mine, nii-san... only mine..." Sasuke whispered. Itachi smiled at the simple request. "I was already yours koibito... the day you were born, you had me captivated.... I can never leave without you.... I don't want to live without you...." Itachi said and those words caressed the very core of Sasuke's heart. How he loved Itachi and he was very thankful his aniki loved him back. They will be sharing memories together, they would be making wonderful moments as well.

"Goodnight, Itachi-kun.... Aishiteru...." Sasuke whispered....

"Goodnight, koibito.... Aishiteru... always...." Itachi whispered back...

The phone call ended and they were again together in the realm of their dreams.

* * *

Hah! Finally I finished the.... *cough* lemon.... I hope it was okay...... I'm really bad with writing lemons.... don't you think?

...just a heads up... in this story, Gaara-kun is madly in love with Naruto-kun... and he is not the brutally jealous type....

he is level-headed, that's why he didn't get mad with our Sasu-kun when he kissed his blonde angel...*aherm*

not the usual cold-hearted Gaara.... I really like Gaara.... :)

please R&R.... hahahahahah thanks a lot guys.....

Love you all *mwah* *mwah* *mwah*


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are UNbeta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... ^0^)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

_This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!_

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... ^0^

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

Book 2

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised..._

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 7 : The Disappearing Act... again...phew!

_March 11_

Sasuke woke up, refreshed and happy.... last night was unbelievable. Never in his wildest dreams he thought that last night was possible. He smiled to himself. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining brightly. Again, it was a wonderful day. Sasuke got up and went to the bathroom to shower. For the first time in his life, he sang as he showered. He was happy indeed. The days were going by so fast that in just a couple of days, Itachi would be home... with him. His mood was really good. He skipped on his way downstairs. The maids greeted him, and for the first time he greeted back... much to the surprise of the uniformed women.

He hopped on his Ferrari and warmed up the engine. As he waited, he got his phone out and dialled Naruto's number. In 3 rings Naruto's voice was heard. "Suke! Good morning.... What made you call this early?" the cheerful voice asked. Sasuke chuckled "Are you on your way to school Naru?" he asked as he stepped on the gas pedal to liven the engine even more. "Uh, Suke... y-you go right ahead... I-I still need to fix a couple of things..." Naruto said, slightly stammering. Sasuke then heard gaara's voice on the other line 'Naru, come back to bed... it's too early...' the redhead grunted. Sasuke smirked... fix a few things he says...

Sasuke ended his phone call and drove out of the house. He sent Itachi a message and pocketed his phone. He hummed on his way to school. As he stopped on a corner, waiting for the red light to go green... he spotted a schoolmate standing by the bus stop. "Hinata! Hina-chan!" Sasuke called out as he motioned the girl to come. Hinata looked up and smiled shyly. She quickly crossed the street and hopped in Sasuke's car. "Good morning Sasuke-kun..." she greeted politely, slightly bowing. Sasuke smiled. Hinata was one of the few girls in school that he liked. She was sweet and thoughtful... and most of all, she wasn't a fan-girl.

They had a small talk, about the graduation and stuff. He parked his Ferrari on his usual spot in the parking lot. Hinata thanked him for the ride and they went their separate ways. Sasuke strolled leisurely as he headed for the library. As he entered the establishment, all eyes were glued to him... as always. Sasuke was in a good mood, so he didn't roll his eyes like he usually did. He just continued walking and headed towards a secluded spot at the far end of the reading section. He took his laptop out and continued editing his speech.

Sasuke was so engrossed with what he was doing that he didn't notice a figure walk by and sat beside him. For a couple of odd minutes, the area was quiet... except for the sound of the keyboard being tinkered every now and then. Then somebody cleared his throat and the sound made Sasuke jump up. "Sai! Man you startled me!" Sasuke gasped and the pale man smiled. "How are you Sasuke-kun... I hope your doing okay..." the ebony-eyed male purred. Sai was a good friend... though sometimes Sasuke did find him a bit odd. He had known Sai since he was a freshman. They had a couple of classes together before.

They chatted for a while, until Sai left to attend class. Sasuke was again left all alone with his laptop. A couple of hours after, Sasuke started to feel hungry. He saved his document and got up. He headed towards the cafeteria to silence his grumbling stomach. As he entered the canteen, he spotted Naruto sitting at the corner. the blonde smiled as Sasuke ploppde himself before him. "Hey Suke, sorry about earlier..." the blonde smiled as he scratched the back of his head. Sasuke smiled "Nah, it's okay..." as Naruto blushed. The blonde knew Sasuke heard Gaara. Though it was a known fact that they were a couple, Naruto still blushes about the two of them being together. By lunch time Gaara picked Naruto up. The blonde waved and the couple left.

By early afternoon, Sasuke was able to free himself from his last minute tasks. He then remembered his cellphone. He quickly opened his cellphone, much to his dismay... Itachi never texted back. He dialled Itachi's number and listened intently at the receiver... "The number you are calling is currently unattended or busy. Please try your call later..." the stupid recording kept on repeating itself. Sasuke couldn't believe his ears... well, maybe Itachi was on a meeting so he turned his phone off. Sasuke looked at his watch... 2:15 pm... 'Does Itachi's meetings take this long?' He asked himself as he frowned.

_Earlier that morning, inside Itachi's hotel room..._

"Konan-san, cancel all my meetings for today until the 15..." Itachi said as he arranged his suitcase. He was using one of his many cellphones to contact Konan. he intentionally turned his main cellphone off. He felt bad doing this, for he knew Sasuke would be trying to call him. It was a necessity. He wanted to make sure he will get Sasuke a gift that his heart would choose. He wanted to miss Sasuke so much, though it hurt him like hell not to communicate with just hoped Sasuke would be patient enough and compassionate enough to forgive him for his stupid antics.... again....

"But Itachi-sama, your clients had been waiting to speak to you for months now... Maybe you can change your sudden leaves at a later date?" Konan asked on the other line. Itachi sighed, "I'm afraid I can't do that Konan-san, I am sorry... and don't entertain Sasuke as well... he might call..." Itachi added. Konan understood. Itachi must really have something very important to deal with. She bid farewell and started calling the people affected by the sudden change of schedule of the business prodigy Uchiha. Itachi continued packing his belongings and would order the hotel to just ship them to Konoha. He then went to the airport to get himself a ticket.

Itachi left France that very hour and then booked himself a trip to Africa to visit his stocks from the Petra Diamond Corporation (1). As he sat on the business class section, his heart thudded crazily. He was so tempted to turn his Iphone on and text Sasuke, but he got a grip of his emotions and tried to calm himself down. He needed to get a hold of himself. Though he didn't admit it to Sasuke, he was very happy that his otouto was graduating. They will be together... forever.... He wouldn't allow Sasuke to be far from him at any cost. They would be together... forever.

Itachi arrived to his destination two hours later (2), as he got off the plane, his skin was welcomed by the scorching heat of the dry African weather. Itachi quickly got his shades and shielded his vision from the bright rays. His pale skin turned bright red from the heat. "Welcome Mr. Uchiha..." a tall woman with flawless bronze skin greeted Itachi. She smiled brightly and showed off her perfect white chompers. Itachi smiled at the woman... "Hello Ms. Samora... It's a pleasure seeing you again..." Itachi responded with his perfect english accent. The lovely woman smiled as they shook hands.

Itachi was accompanied by Njeri Samora, field manager of the diamond mine. He called the woman earlier, informing her he needed to look for a piece of diamond for personal use. The drive to the diamond field was a long, hot one. Itachi was thankful he decided on wearing a cotton shirt for this trip. The woman smiled brightly "Are you going to get engaged Mr. Uchiha?" she asked sweetly as Itachi smiled "...yes, you may look to it that way..." the raven flashed his trademark smirk. "She's one lucky lady..." the African woman commented and Itachi nodded his apporval. "He sure is..." Itachi smiled, leaving the woman stunned.

_Back in Konoha..._

For 4 solid hours, Sasuke tried to call and contact Itachi in all possible ways... by e-mail... by phone... he called Konan, but the woman wasn't answering his calls. Sasuke was at the verge of exploding with anger. He was again the cold-hearted beast of Konoha. He glared at anyone who tried to be nice to him. There were dark clouds circling over his head (with bolts of lightning). Naruto was the only one who could calm him down at times like this, but the blonde wasn't there. He snapped at everyone, making them all see the invisible "Leave Me Alone" tag he carried.

Sasuke was again sulking... Itachi did it again... 'Why does he always disappear?' Sasuke asked himself. He had noticed that every time he and Itachi would bond, the counterpart of it was a painful disappearing act. Sasuke was now afraid, he wasn't looking forward to be with Itachi anymore... especially if after all the joy they could share, extreme sadness was the payment. Sasuke wondered if there was a curse placed on either of them. Maybe they weren't born to be happy. But despite all the doubts engulfing his heart and mind, Sasuke couldn't deny the fact that he cared less if he was hurt, as long as he could show Itachi how he loved him... even for just a time. He can endure all else. Sasuke believed that 'love' has reasons, that even 'reasons' couldn't find... his heart was willing but his mind wasn't

Sasuke glumly went home. His good mood forgotten. He was again hurting all over again... wondering what he might have done to make Itachi distance himself from him again. Sadly he looked at the calendar by the door, 3 days more till his graduation and here he was again... alone and sulking. He wanted to scream... to yell at Itachi and demand from the elder to clear things between them up. He was fucking tired of all this insanity. He was tired of getting extremely happy in one minute and counterparted by extreme sadness. Fuck Itachi... though he loved the man, he was still human... and his fuse was ready to burst any moment now.

* * *

Legend:

(1) The said company was stated in Book 1...Chapter 1

(2) Sorry... quiet impossible to happen... France to Africa flight in just mere 2 hours, I just had to speed it up... mwahahahaha....

* * *

Poor Sasuke... *sniff-sniff*.... I really hate hurting Sasuke this way, but it is needed in the story.....

thanks for the support guys... R&R please........


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are __**UN**__beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... __**^0^**__)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 8 : The Perfect Present

_March 12_

Itachi was still in Africa. He inspected every diamond piece retrieved by the miners, Njeri assisted Itachi. She educated the raven on how to locate the perfect piece of diamond. Itachi was a fast learner, he studied piece after piece thoroughly... but he still couldnt find one that was perfect for his needs. He was getting impatient, he never realized that findng the perfect diamond would require hours of gruelling inspection. Itachi rubbed his temples, his eyes were now sore from the heat and dust... It was already 4:30 in the afternoon... and still he was empty-handed. Njeri ordered the last batch of miners to bring over their find. Itachi sighed... it seemed hopeless...

Suddenly, Itachi's dark orbs sparkled with delight. In his palm rested the most beautiful diamond he has ever seen... it was about the size of penny... it was perfectly round and as Itachi moved it using his fingers, the facets glistened. Even unpolished Itachi knew it was perfect. He looked up at Njeri who was smiling at him. "I believe this is the one you would like to have... am I right, mr. Uchiha?" her smile was bright and Itachi smiled back "Yes, this will be perfect...." and the woman smiled. She then led Itachi back to the car. They needed to have it polished and ready for the cutting.

On their way to the office, Njeri became curious... She was an open-minded woman, but Itachi's revelation earlier was a surprise to her. She never imagined Itachi Uchiha to be Bi. "Mr. Uchiha, if I may ask...?" she started. Itachi looked at her and smiled "Yes, what is it Njeri... and please call me Itachi..." he stated. Njeri nodded and asked "Are you planning to make it into an engagement ring?" ass he pointed at the diamond Itachi was holding. Itachi shook his head "Not an engagement ring, but an eternity ring.... a promise to love him forever, as long as I live..." Itachi explained as his eyes warm at the very thought of his beloved koibito.

"Aren't you planning to marry that person?" Njeri asked. Itachi had a forlorn look in his eyes... "Only time can tell... but I am not planning to leave him... ever... our case is... shall we say... unique in a sense. I can't marry him anytime I want... It's difficult to explain..." Itachi said as he looked at the blushing woman. Njeri had to blush at the intensity of Itachi words. "I understand. Good luck my young friend... may you and your loved one have a happy life ahead..." she hoped aloud. Itachi smiled his thanks. They soon reached the building and Njeri led Itachi to the polishing and cutting room. It was a rush order... from a stockholder, after all.

For a couple of hours Itachi watched as the penny-sized diamond was pcleaned, polished and cut. He asked the master cutter to cut it into two identical diamonds. As soon as he was satisfied with the results, Njeri led Itachi to the jewelry section. "You can choose from the displays for a design, there are aslo catalogs over there Itachi..." she asaid as she pointed over a stack of magazines at the corner. Itachi nodded. He already ahd a design in mind. Sasuke wasn't into fancy jewelry... so the design Itachi made in his mind was simple. "Can I make my own design, Njeri?" the raven asked and the bronze-skinned woman nodded.

Itachi went to work, after acquiring a piece of paper and a pencil. With quick easy strokes, the vision of his gift to Sasuke was formed. He handed the papaer to Njeri "I also need a pair of rubies and sapphires... do we have those available?" he asked as he frowned, he had forgotten about the other gemstones. Much to his relief, Njeri informed him thsoe gemstones were available. As they walked towards the ring maker Njeri asked Itachi.. "What metal shall we use Itachi? Yellow Gold? Silver? White gold?" the woman looked. Itachi smiled and handed her something... It was a small box, by the size of a regular matchbox.

"What is this?" she asked as she held the bos with her thumb and index finger. Itachi smiled "That is platinum... I want the body of the ring to be platinum..." the raven stated and the woman nodded. Njeri knew Itachi was rich... but she never expected him to be 'this' rich. She felt all giddy, thinking about Itachi's surprise to his lover... what a man! They arrived at the room responsible for making one of the best jewelry pieces in the world. Njeri explained Itachi's requests and Itachi gave the man the ring sizes. The plump man nodded and looked at Itachi "This will be finished tomorrow noon..." the man smiled through his glasses. Itachi smiled... he felt happy.

That night as Itachi rested in his hotel room, his thoughts wandered home... to where his koibito is. Itachi was betting all his richness that Sasuke was mad and sulking at the moment. "This will be worth it koibito... just stay with me...." Itachi murmured. He needed to rest, for tomorrow he needed to make a speech. he was after all the guest speaker at Sasuke's graduation. He smiled as he closed his eyes. This was one of the last nights that he would sleep alone... tonight and tomorrow... his lonely nights would soon come to an end. He was really looking forward to his new life with Sasuke... living everyday with his one true love...

_March 13_

Sasuke woke up around 8 in the morning... his head was aching and his eyes were sore... 'Itachi I am going to kill you....' he thought to himself. He wasn't planning to go to school. He already had his graduation robes cleaned and pressed. He already memorized his speech by heart. He had nothing to do that day but to sulk and wait for Itachi to arrive... if he decides to keep his promise, that is. Sasuke just spent the day cleaning his and Itachi's car. He tried his best to be distracted. The maids were worried that their master wasn't eating. He didn't have breakfast earlier and it was near lunch time and he was still cleaning the already clean car.

After cleaning the car, he removed his wet shirt... his pale body glistened under the sunlight. He heard a loud gasp. He turned around and saw Naruto standing there, his jaw was literally hanging open. "Naru! What are you doing here?" he asked as his scowling features softened at the sight of his blonde friend. Naruto blushed and Sasuke had to laugh, seeing Naruto blush was one of the nicest things life offered for him. "Ah, Uh.... Heh..heh..heh... I...." Naruto stammered. Sasuke smirked and pulled the blonde close "You know Naru-kun, you're cute when you blush...." Sasuke breathed out and the intensity of his voice and their closeness made Naruto shiver.

Naruto blushed harder... Gaara and Sasuke had a lot in common... the pale body... the sexiness in their voices always made Naruto weak in the knees. Sasuke chuckled and released Naruto... the blonde regained back his composure "Why weren't you at school earlier Suke?" he asked as he settled himself on the grassy floor of Sasuke's backyard. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. Naruto bit his lip 'Gaa-kun... I'm sorry for this impure thoughts.. but Kami! Sasuke looks so sexy right now...' Naruto's mind was going haywire. He stared as Sasuke was looking down, staring at his feet as he continued to run his hand through his hair... wettng the spikes in the process. He was only wearing midnight blue board shorts and it was a bit loose around his slim waist... a glimpse of the garter of his white briefs were visible. Naruto looked away.... he felt funny.... and annoyed.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde was becoming pale. "Are you alright Naru? You seem a little pale..." Sasuke commented as he felt Naruto's forehead. Naruto smiled weakly... "Suke, can you put on a shirt or smoething..." he commented as he looked away... Sasuke laughed "My being naked is bothering you, Naru-chan?" he asked as he leaned over Naruto. Naruto nodded... "Yes, Suke... so go on and get dressed please..." the blonde pleaded. Sasuke sat beside Naruto "Why are you acting like this Naru? I mean, this is not the first time you see me like this..." Naruto looked with pleading eyes "...it's different Sasuke...." the blonde sighed again.

"You know very well that I am gay.... and even though I know you are too.... it's... it's complicated..." Naruto sighed. Sasuke smiled. He got up and walked towards the mansion "Okay... sorry Naru... let's go... I'm hungry..." he called out. Naruto followed Sasuke. One thing he liked about Sasuke was he doesn't ask a lot of questions. Naruto brightened up as he skipped and tried to catch up with Sasuke "Hey teme...wait up!" he yelled and Sasuke turned around and smirked. Naruto wasn't confused with his feelings... he loved Gaara so much... he was the reason why he breathed. Sasuke's case was different... he was like a comfort blanket for Naruto. The blonde hated the fact that he really find Sasuke extremely hot... who doesn't, anyway?

They fooled around the house playing video games... Naruto left by early evening... and again Sasuke was left alone. Sasuke looked longingly at the wall clock at the corner. It was already around 7 pm, Itachi should have arrived if he intended to attend his graduation.

An hour passed by.... the maids left the mansion.....

2 hours.... Still no sign of Itachi....

3 hours.... tic... tic... tic....

4 hours.... He isn't coming, that's a fact by now...

Sasuke glumly went to his room. He plopped his tired body and aching heart on the bed. He rummaged under his bed and got out his diary.... He pulled a pen and flipped over the pages. Tears were brimming from his eyes and his vision was blurry. He began writing as the tears started to fall... he was never a cry baby.... but Itachi was involved... his heart was involved... and it hurt him like hell to continue on expecting for things that never comes...

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

_Why does it always have to be this way? _

_Why can't I have a happy ending, just like Naru and Gaara?_

_Does he really love me like the way I love him?_

_It's really difficult to have a one-sided relationship..._

_Call me blind, stupid or dumb to let this go on and on...._

_But I love him too much..._

_So much that it is slowly killing me..._

_But I'll gladly surrender my life to him... for him... my Itachi..._

_I can die happy... for I felt what it was like to be loved by him... even for a time..._

* * *

Arrrgggghhhhhhhh....!!!

Itachi!

Sasuke!

...turns into a (0_0) ItaSasu Zombie...

Thanks for the ususal support....

R and R please.....


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are __**UN**__beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... __**^0^**__)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occurred on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont' get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 9 : The Bomb!

March 14

The next day, Sasuke woke up with a splitting headache... his heart was sore and his eyes were sore... 'Damn you, Itachi!' he cursed in his mind. He rolled over and looked at the clock on his right... 7:10 am... the graduation ceremony would start at 10... he grumbled and covered his face with a pillow... he didn't feel like getting up. Sasuke never felt this down in all his life. He was about to doze back when his cellphone rang. He jumped up quickly... hitting his head at the edge of the bedside table near him... "Ah! Shit!" he screamed, holding his head. His fingers went numb as he reached for his phone... he looked at the screen... it was Naruto calling...

"Dobe! What's the idea calling so early in the morning?" he snapped. Naruto flinched as he heard Sasuke's annoyed voice... 'Still sulking over Itachi...tsk.. tsk...' Naruto thought to himself... "A good morning to you too, teme..." his voice came out as cheerful as ever. Sasuke sighed, it was mean to snap at Naruto... "Sorry dobe, I just woke up and I hit my head and..." his alibi was cut-off when Naruto said "... and you were expecting that it was Itachi-san calling you, right teme?" the blonde teased. Sasuke scowled "It's not funny Naru..." he said "...but you are right... I really hoped it was Itachi..." he added in a small voice.

"Ah! I'll go crazy Suke! You are like a lovesick puppy... your aniki will come... don't fret... I mean, HEL-LOOO... Gaa-kun is not even attending my graduation..." Naruto said. Sasuke was startled... 'Gaara is not attending?' he asked himself "Why Naru?" he wanted to know. "Well, he said the earliest flight he got to return here will be arriving at around 6 this evening... it's okay... I mean, it's business and everything... anyway he would be bored if he stayed over for the whole ceremony..." Naruto thoughtfully explained. Sasuke sighed, how he wished he can be as thoughtful as Naruto.

"Hey Naru..." Sasuke said "Yeah, what?" the blonde asked. "After graduation, can you go with me somewhere?" Sasuke asked. The blonde was listening intently "Yeah? Where?" he said as he looked around his apartment... the place was clean... his robes were on top of his bed. "I'll tell you later... okay, Naru?" Sasuke mysteriously said. Naruto had no choice but to agree. Sasuke ended the phone call... reasoning out that he needed to take a bath and get ready. Naruto looked at his wristwatch... they were talking for almost an hour and a half... it was already 8:42 am... graduation here we come!

Naruto rummaged over his backpack... he was looking for something he meant to give Sasuke a couple of days earlier but haven't had the time... as a prank gift... Finally his hand touched what he was looking for. the blonde smirked... he quickly shoved the item in his pocket and got up. He needed to wait outside, for Sasuke was picking him up.

Sasuke stretched his body and got off the bed. He went to the bathroom to get himself ready. He showered in a flash and got dressed just as quick. He wore one of his favorite long-sleeved polo shirts. It was powder blue and his tie was navy blue. He matched it with a pair of black slacks. He grabbed his graduation robes and his car keys... he rushed out of the house. he was sure Naruto was waiting for him. On his way he texted Gaara, he needed to ask permission from Naruto's boyfriend....

_Sasuke : Good morning Gaara-san..._

_Gaara : Sasuke, Good morning too... What's up?_

_Sasuke : I would like to ask something... _

_Gaara : Go right ahead..._

_Sasuke : What are you getting Naru for graduation?_

_Gaara : :)_

_Sasuke : Huh?_

_Gaara : Don't tell, okay?_

_Sasuke : Sure :)_

_Gaara : The reason why I can't attend your graduation is because I am in Suna right now..._

_Sasuke : Doing what?_

_Gaara : Preparing the house I just bought..._

_Sasuke : For you and Naru?_

_Gaara : Yep :)_

_Sasuke : Great!_

_Gaara : You think he'll like it?_

_Sasuke : Of course_

_Gaara : So what brought this up?_

_Sasuke : I would like to ask permission from you to borrow Naru later for an hour or so..._

_Gaara : For what?_

_Sasuke : For him to get the present I got him _

_Gaara : What did you get him?_

_Sasuke : Just check it later..._

_Gaara : I will be arriving around 6 pm later..._

_Sasuke : He'll be ready by then..._

_Gaara : Sasuke..._

_Sasuke : Yes?_

_Gaara : Don't ever try to kiss him again..._

_Sasuke : :) Of course I won't... Sorry about that Gaa-san..._

_Gaara : Okay... I trust you... take care of Naru till later..._

_Sasuke : Sure thing... See yeah later..._

_Gaara : k :)_

Sasuke placed his phone in his pocket and sped up to Naruto's apartment. As he turned the car at the corner, he spotted the blonde standing under a tree. Naruto's face literally lit up as Sasuke arrived. "Hey, teme... looking good..." Naruto commented and Sasuke smiled. Naruto was wearing ash-gray long sleeves and black slacks... and his all time favorite orange tie. Sasuke smiled as he looked at the tie... He gave Naruto that tie a year ago and it became the blonde's favorite accessory. Naruto hopped in Sasuke's midnight Ferrari and they hurried towards Konoha University's direction.

The parking lot was jammed... Naruto and Sasuke had a hard time finding a spot for Sasuke's Ferrari. Finally after finding a spot, the both hurried over the gym. The program would be held there. Both saw familiar faces here and there... They hurried over to their respective seats, it was a good thing their last names were of the same letter... they sat side by side. The faces of their classmates, course mates and schoolmates were all aglow... finally after years of burning the midnight candle... they will now reap the product of their hard work. It was already 9:50 am... the ceremony was about to start!

As they waited patiently, the buzzing at the gym was overwhelming. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's arm... "Hey Suke..." his blue eyes smiling brightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto as he arched an eyebrow..."What is it Naru?" Naruto giggled as he got something from his pocket and pulled Sasuke's hand. Sasuke tried to pull his hand away from Naruto but the blonde was able to make his hand stay. Sasuke wondered what Naruto gave him... it was wrapped with brown paper... it was slender... like a cylinder... "Naru, what's this?" he asked as he raised it. Naruto giggled again and placed his finger over his lips to hush Sasuke up.

"Just open it later when you reach home..." the blonde winked. Sasuke shrugged and placed the package in his pocket. The program then started. The buzzing subsided as the opening remarks was announced. After hearing the message by the university's president, Sasuke started fidgeting on his chair. It was hot and boring. he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap. The master of ceremonies climbed on the podium to introduce their guest speaker. Sasuke sighed, this was going to be a long day... he was excited to go and give Naruto the car he purchased via the net the other day.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, good morning. Our guest speaker is a man of great achievements..." the woman with short brown hair started. _

_Sasuke rolled his eyes... boring.... boring.... boring.... He chanted in his mind... _

_"...is a man considered to be the best role model this school has ever produced so far. He graduated with the highest honors in this university..." her voice was loud and clear._

_Sasuke nudged unto Naruto "Hey Naru... you got gum or something?" he asked and the blonde shook his head. _

_He slumped back to his chair... "He has indeed gone a long way... becoming a millionaire at the age of 20 and a multi-millionaire in his own right at 21..." she went on._

_Sasuke was getting drowsy, as his eyelids were about to drop... he heard something that made him forget all else..._

_"It is my pleasure to introduce to you our guest speaker for today... none other than the owner of the Uchiha Electronics Corporation and our very own alumnus..." Sasuke was gasping for air this time... it can't be..._

_"Uchiha Itachi..." and the name hit Sasuke so hard that he almost fell off the chair. _

Naruto noticed Sasuke and pulled him up quickly. As the crowd waited for Itachi to appear up on the stage, something made Sasuke turned around... and he saw Itachi walk briskly towards the stage. He looked devishly handsome... his long raven locks was loosely tied with a red band. He was wearing a black suit and a red button-up collared shirt inside, with a few buttons left unbuttoned... revealing his creamy collar bone. Sasuke gulped, he never imagined Itachi to have such an effect on him. Kami! Itachi was really here.... and the women population of the crowd swooned over the handsome raven.

Itachi walked casually as fast, his slender legs carried him with a certain innate grace... it was a great timing for Itachi... he just arrived from the airport and took a cab to Konoha University... Kami was good... he made it just in time. He could feel all eyes were on him... he can hear the dreamy sighs of the women from the crowd... he didn't care... He needed to see Sasuke! On his way up the stage, he scanned his eyes for his beloved... he finally located his beautiful bride, in his graduation robes... the perfect skin and the piercing black eyes were enough to keep him sane for the next couple of hours. He winked at Sasuke as he passed by... lucky the younger raven was seated by the aisle that he passed on.

Sasuke blushed as he saw Itachi wink at him. He scolded himself for acting like a schoolgirl... his heart thudded wildly... Itachi was here... they were now breathing the same life source... all his anger fell in towards the drain... He was again reminded why he fell in love with this man. Naruto held Sasuke's trembling hand and leaned over to whisper to his ear "He's here... so get a hold of yourself..." he soothed as he gave the cold hand a loving squeeze. Sasuke nodded as he gulped. He needed to be firm, Itachi must never know what a wreck he has been while he was away... He sat up and attentively _tried _to listen to what Itachi was about to say... that's the key word... he tried to listen...

Kami! He can't stop staring at Itachi. The way how those pouting lips moved... his memory haunted him of it's sweetness and all the delicious things it can do to him... Sasuke blushed harder at the thoughts consuming his mind. Itachi was here... in front of him... and later he was all his... How he wanted to feel Itachi's hands all over him... How he wanted to taste the salty skin and inhale the unique addicting scent only his nii-san has. How he wanted to ravish and be ravished by his nii-san. Sasuke was palpitating... He continued staring at his lover... filling his eyes with all the hunger he had for him. He felt Naruto's nudges of discomfort... he looked at the blonde.... 'Shit!' Sasuke cursed under his breath.

**(A/N : Why did he curse? You wanna know why?... tee hee....)**

Hidden conversation between Sasuke and Naruto...

_"Suke...." Naruto began nudging frantically at Sasuke's arm...._

_"What?" Sasuke answered, annoyed for breaking his eye contact with Itachi._

_"Suke... look at me...." Naruto said._

_"What?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the blonde.... he realized Naruto was extremely red... "Why are you all red?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto just looked down and pointed at Sasuke's pants...._

_Sasuke wanted to die right then and there...._

_"Shit!" was all he could say..._

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

...still an (0_0) ItaSasu Zombie...

R and R please... Thank You...


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are __**UN**__beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... __**^0^**__)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 10 : This Calls For A Celebration!

_March 14 _

Sasuke wanted to die with embarrassment... He never walked out of his room with an erection as big as this... He blushed furiously as he looked at Naruto who was blushing as well... "Suke... can you just calm down?" Naruto said as he threw the raven his programme... the paper landed on top of his 'disturbed' jewel. Sasuke adjusted his position... he pulled his robes to cover his condition. He closed his eyes and did some breathing exercise to calm his frazelled nerves. Itachi continued blabbing about tips on how to attain success... He made it a point not to look at Itachi anymore... But hell, even his voice sounded so sexy!

Finally, after several minutes of battling himself to calm his angered member... Sasuke finally succeeded... much to the blonde's delight. He couldn't sit with ease if Sasuke continued to turn and fidget on his seat. "Are you okay now?" Naruto whispered and the still flsutered raven nodded. Sasuke was now breathing evenly. He looked up and saw Itachi looking back... he knew with all his heart that was looking at him. He looked away and pretended to talk to Naruto. Itachi was gazing at Sasuke since the moment he took the microphone. Despite the good flow of his speech, his mind was elsewhere with Sasuke. He loved the blush that stained his koibito's cheeks.

Looking at his delicious brother seated among the sea of people made his heartbeat miss a beat a couple of times. How he wanted to pull Sasuke into his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Itachi finally decided to end his speech... but he needed to tell something... his mind was telling him to stop his plan... but his heart won't listen... after all, who would comprehend what he was about to say... maybe only Naruto... he took a deep breath and made his last comment... infront of all the people in Konoha University... "... and lastly, to my otouto Sasuke..." his voice echoed in Sasuke's ear... he looked up as he heard Itachi mention his name.

"...I may not often tell you this, otouto... but I am so proud of you... Aishiteru Sasuke... and to all a good day!" Itachi said with a warm smile on his lips. Sasuke gulped, Itachi just told the world that he loved him. Sasuke knew that the people would never understand the true message Itachi gave. Naruto smiled at Sasuke as the whole gym aplauded. Itachi's speech was inspirational (to those who listened, of course) and the people found it sweet that the brothers had a very nice bond. Itachi was right... only Naruto understood his last remarks. He went off the satge and sat at the front row beside the school prefect.

The ceremony continued slowly... the graduates were presented and the giving out of diplomas was in progress. After he received his diploma, Sasuke stayed near the stage... he was to give his speech after this... being the one who graduated with the highest honors, he needed to give a short inspirational talk (like a valedictory address, or something...). When he was called, he walked up the stage with ease. Itachi looked at his brother... his beautiful lover... He stared, his heart bursting wiht pride and love. Sasuke looked so lovely... Itachi stared as Sasuke's lips started to move and began his speech... those lips that he would claim later.... and all that follows.

Itachi was getting restless and breathless (same reaction with Sasuke hahaha), as he continued to look at his brother on the stage. Sasuke continued to deliver his speech, though everynow and then his gaze would go to where Itachi was seated. The women population again were sighing dreamily... thinking how handsome the Uchiha brothers were... dreaming how it would feel to be loved by one of them... Sasuke was trying his best not to make the speech too long... he wanted to be with Itachi... as much as possible....NOW! He wanted to tell Itachi he missed him and loved him even more than ever.

He smiled as he looked at Itachi, then he looked over the gradutes "...success lies in your hands...make the best decisions, for opportunity knocks only once..." he said, in his mind he reminisced the time he decided to tell Itachi he loved him "... never regret on things that already happened, instead learn from it and bear in mind that everything happens for a reason..." he continued, recalling the times he doubted his feelings for his nii-san... "...and before I go, I would like to mention my deepest gratitude to the Lord above for guiding me and blessing me with this wonderful life... for the friends and co-gradutes for all the lessons and memories..." he said as the others sniffled.

"...to my best friend, Naruto... thank you for being there... in all my ups and downs... you never left me and I can always count on you... thank you..." Sasuke softly said and Naruto blushed in his seat. Then Sasuke turned his gaze to Itachi... "And lastly to my aniki... who serves as my biggest inspiration... you are the reason why I am alive and why I achieved this... everything is for you, nii-san..." he said lovingly as he raised the rolled replica of his diploma in his hand "...Aishiteru Itachi... and to all, Congratulations!" Sasuke's voice was full of love and it came out husky and sexy at the same time that Naruto got goosebumps on his skin. Itachi smiled and blushed on his seat... a first time for the ever composed raven in public and the crowd went wild. Let the celebration begin!

Finally, the ceremony ended. Sasuke and Naruto were jumping up and down "We did it! We did it!" they screamed in unison. The whole gym was packed and the people were in a wild disarray. Sasuke pulled Naruto towards the stage, he saw Itachi there earlier talking to some teachers... as they fought their way against the sea of people, Sasuke accidentally saw an attractive man with silver hair talking to his nii-san. The man was undeniably handsome, despite the eye patch he had on his left eye. What bothered Sasuke was the way the man's hand lingered in Itachi's back... and to add up, he would brush on Itachi's hair occasionally.

Sasuke quickly ran towards Itachi, leaving Naruto blonde looked at Itachi's direction, he smiled... Sasuke was undeniably a jealous type of lover... Sasuke quickly climbed the stairs located at the side of the stage, taking two steps at a time. He quickly stood before Itachi, the hand contact was cut-off... he faced the silver-haired man with daggers in his eyes. Itachi was a bit surprised to see Sasuke appear out of nowhere... "Uh, Hatake-san... my brother Sasuke... Sasuke, met hatake Kakashi... a good friend and a client as well..." the elder raven said as the man crinkled his eyes in delight "...a pleasure to meet Itachi-kun's brother..." he purred much to Sasuke's disgust.

Itachi was enjoying the jealous fit Sasuke was manifesting... he loved the possesiveness Sasuke has for him. Finally the man left. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi who was smirking at him. 'Why are devils handsome?' Sasuke asked himself as he scowled. Itachi reached over and held Sasuke's hand and gave it a warm squeeze "Finally, you are here koibito..." Itachi whispered to Sasuke... slightly licking the shell of his otouto's ear. Sasuke looked at Itachi, his obsidian eyes rounded with surprise "...nii-san..." he said in a hushed voice "...stop.. that....we can't..." his breathless stammering got the best of him... and his blush never left his face since the moment Itachi stepped into the gym.

The scene was cut off when Naruto pounced on both of them.... "Oh Yeah! Itachi-nii-san...! Suke-kun! Let's celebrate...!" the blonde screamed, obviously too happy to finally graduate. Itachi eyed Sasuke and Sasuke smiled... leave it to Naruto to break the love-dovey stuff. Itachi smiled as he placed his hand on Naruto's blonde head and dishiveled the sunshine locks. He honestly already learned to appreciate the noisy, happy-go-lucky-blonde. Sasuke leaned over Itachi and breathed something... too low that even Naruto wasn't able to hear. Itachi nodded. "Naruto you promised to come with me earlier, remember?" Naruto nodded "Are you hungry?" and the blonde shook his head."Where are we going Suke?" he asked. "You'll find out later, come on... nii-san...Naru... let's go!" Sasuke pulled the two most important men in his life towards his black ferrari's direction.

Upon reaching the car, Sasuke threw Itachi the car's keys and gracefully the elder raven caught it. Sasuke chose to to sit at the back of the car. Naruto took the front seat and Itachi was their driver. Itachi started the engine and drove off.... Naruto was fumbling with the seatbelt frantically... Sasuke was a fast driver, he was used to that... but Itachi was different. He was like a monster! He drove so fast that Naruto couldn't decipher the things they passed. To make matters worse, Itachi wasn't looking at the road. The elder raven's eyes were glued above on the rearview mirror... hungrily looking at Sasuke who was smirking like hell.

Finally Naruto was able to fasten the seatbelt. He mumbled a silent prayer to keep them safe. Itachi and Sasuke were exchanging glances, smiles and lip twitching. Naruto couldn't help it and said "Itachi... aren't we going a bit too fast?" he asked and the elder raven just smiled "No worries Naruto-kun..." and the blonde closed his eyes in motion finally stopped and Naruto opened his eyes to discover that they were now infront of Konoha's car showroom. The establsihment was owned by a well respected clan of political leaders, the Sarutobis. They sold the best quality luxury cars in Konoha.

Naruto's jaw was literally hanging as they entered the establishment. He marvelled at the beauty of the cars in display. Maybe Itachi was buying Sasuke a car or maybe the ferrari needed a tune-up. The last tune-up it got was like 3 months ago... by yours truly. Sasuke and Naruto were still in their graduation robes. As he stared in awe... lost in his own little world, he felt someone tugging him. And then it stopped. The tugging went back. Naruto looked at his left and saw Sasuke smirking. "What?" he asked bewildered. "Naru, do me a favor please... go to that woman..." Sasuke said as he pointed to a woman in a beige uniform "...and then?" the blonde asked. Sasuke handed him a piece of paper that looked like a slightly-larger-than-the-usual stub "Give this to her, please?" Sasuke purred, his husky voice coated with sugar.

Naruto marched towards the woman and was greeted with a wide smile. "Uh, miss... I was informed that I should submit this to you..." Naruto said as he handed the woman the paper Sasuke gave him. The woman smiled and received the paper. She then typed the code into the computer before her. Seconds later she looked up and smiled "Uzumaki Naruto, right?" the girl said and the blonde nodded. "This way please, Mr. Uzumaki..." she said as she led Naruto to a room. Sasuke was watching Naruto with a satisfied smirk. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt Itachi standing behind him "You know, you are really sweet koibito..." Sasuke purred.

"And why is that nii-san?" He asked as he looked at his brother straight to the eye. Itachi had been giving him this sexy body language since earlier, touching him here in there... leaving hot trails on his skin... the intensity and hunger in their eyes could not be denied... Itachi wanted to rip the cloth concealing his brother's delectable body, but fought the urge to stay poised "..because you wanted to surprise Naruto... very cute, koibito..." he breathed as he leaned over and brushed his lips on Sasuke's cheek. The younger raven shivered... to the spectators, Itachi just seemed to have whispered something to Sasuke. Itachi's moves were discreet... increasing the much needed release a bit more by the second. This seductive foreplay they were doing was driving both of them mad with desire...

Naruto on the other hand followed the woman. They were in a room where all the cars seemed to be already owned, Naruto saw people signing papers and testing cars... what the hell was Sasuke trying to do to him? "Mr. Uzumaki...Mr. Uzumaki..." the woman called and Naruto went near her... "If you just sign here please..." she said as she handed Naruto a long document that looked like a contract to him. He took the paper and read the heading... the woman waited patiently :

Deed of Sale

This is to certify that Porsche unit _(Model SX-415)_ = (1)

Warranty : 1 Year replacement for parts and includes labor

Description upon purchase : Full Tank

Includes : Tool box w/ 2 free spare tires

Color : Electric Tangerine

is sold/fully paid in cash by

Naruto Uzumaki

as of March 14, XXXX

Naruto was gawking, as the woman smiled at him... "Are you feeling okay, sir?" she asked as she peeked at Naruto. Naruto looked at the woman and told her "Miss, I'll be right back..." he said as he ran out of the room carrying the deed of sale he just read. He looked frantically around and saw Sasuke talking to Itachi. The lovebirds were close and Itachi had his arm around Sasuke. Naruto was breathless but had enough oxygen to yell the raven's name "UCHIHA SASUKE!" he growled. Sasuke and Itachi turned around and looked at the breathless blonde "Yes, Naru?" the raven declared, all poised and innocent.

Naruto went up to them and placed the paper before Sasuke's eyes "Sasuke what is this? What is the meaning of this?" he glared. Sasuke smiled "Oh, that? Uh, you didn't like the color I chose? We can change it..." Naruto started waving the paper frantically on his face "Suke! Wait! Stop! What is this?" He again asked, his comprehension wasn't cooperating "Naruto, that is my gift to you... It's yours... You don't like it?" Sasuke asked, frowning a bit... thinking that maybe the blonde favored a differnt brand and style. Naruto turned pale then bright red then pale again... "This... is... my... car?" he asked in a small voice. "Yes!" Sasuke answered happily.

Naruto took a few minutes of silence to adjust his shock. he slumped on the floor, rather stunned at the revelation... he looked at Sasuke then at the paper he was holding, then to Sasuke again... "...my....car...." he stammered. Itachi was looking at the two, amused at the various colors naruto can display with his shock. Sasuke knelt before Naruto and held his shoulders... "Naru...are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Naruto looked up and was met by the deep obsidian eyes of his bestfriend. The earlier shocked face started to brighten up and transformed into the most radiant face Sasuke has ever since. "Suke!" Naruto screamed happily as he jumped unto Sasuke, surprising the raven causing him to fall on his back. Itachi took a step forward to catch Sasuke, but stepped right back.

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a standing position and hugged the raven with all his might. Sasuke was crushed in Naruto's deathgrip. The blonde was obviously very happy as a trail of tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. "...thank you so much..." the teary-eyed blonde whispered to Sasuke'e ear. Sasuke nodded as he hugged Naruto back. Itachi just looked at them. The showroom was already almost empty. Naruto released Sasuke and wiped his tears away. He happily skipped his way back to the room where he left the woman earlier, but went right back for he forgot something. "Suke..." he called out. As Sasuke turned around, Naruto pulled him close and Sasuke lips pater in surprise... Naruto then tiptoed a bit and sealed the starled lips with a kiss.

* * *

Uh... Naruto kissed Sasuke...infront of Itachi

Uh... last chapter coming...

I don't want to end this...

But...

Anyway...

R and R please...

Oh, and please tell me what you would like to happen in Book 3

Itachi and Sasuke's birthday are still too far away....

Hope to see some suggestions and reviews...

Thanks for all...

Legend :

(1) Imaginary model number for fanfiction purposes only...


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Disclaimer:

_...I do not own any of the characters... They all belong to the super genius Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!_

_...All of my published works are __**UN**__beta-ed... Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes...English is not my first language...and I don't use a spellchecker... sorry..._

_...I'm really very fond of punctuations..._

_...I'm so in love with Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha... ***sigh*** (faints like a fan girl... __**^0^**__)_

_...I do believe comments/reviews really helps in motivating one's mind to be more productive... uhh, just a thought..._

* * *

More Disclaimer:

_My story's time clock is based from my country's fall of events... Book 1 occured on February... Book 2 is now focused on Sasuke's graduation from college... In our country March is considered to be the 'Graduation Month'... all school levels end their school year in March... so that's why this story revolves around the said month..._

* * *

This fictional series contains fluff, smut, yaoi, kawaii moments, drama, romance... etc.... a mixture of everything... This will be the first part of my so called "Uchiha Diaries"... a compilation of Sasu-Ita/Ita-Sasu stories, based on their individual diary entries... It's my project for this year (2010)... hahaha I really hope this project would be a success... if I dont get too lazy, that is... I mean I still have the on-going Sasu-Hina fic, My Sasu-OC fic... and the various attention-grabbing-out-of-nowhere-oneshot-ideas... hehehe... C'est La Vie!

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters.... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke.... **^0^**

* * *

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food etc...) is a figment of my perverted imagination...bwahahahaha.... XD

Ita+Sasu and Gaa+Naru pairings... do enjoy :) R&R please... It's what keeps me going....

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**Book 2**

_From the pages of Sasuke's diary_

* * *

_March 13, XXXX_

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is my graduation and nii-san is still not here, as he promised... _

_He seemed to have forgotten about me again... as always..._

* * *

**Itachi's Gift**

Chapter 11 : The Promise...

Itachi blinked a couple of times. Naruto just kissed Sasuke before his eyes... may it be with malice or not... it was still a kiss. Itachi tried his best to calm down. He closed his eyes to aid with what he was trying to achieve. How he wanted to wring Naruto's neck. Nobody kisses his Sasuke. And what bothered him was the fact that Sasuke just stood there all starry eyed. Did his otouto enjoy the kiss with the blonde? His dark eyes followed the blonde as the culprit skipped his way back to the receiving room. Itachi looked at Sasuke, his ivory cheeks powdered with slight blush. Itachi placed his clenched fists in his pocket. Shit! This was unbelievable.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke whispered, breaking the un-human thoughts of killing Itachi was playing in his mind. Itachi looked at Sasuke, not releasing a word... but the eyes said it all. For a couple of minutes, they stayed silent. Sasuke felt alarmed, judging by the way Itachi's eyes shone made him understand that his nii-san was upset... of the kiss he and Naruto just shared. Sasuke wanted to melt into a puddle and evaporate... 'Why in the world did Naruto decide to kiss him in front of Itachi?' Did he forget somehow that hie brother was also his lover?' Sasuke asked himself. "What is it?" he heard Itachi respond finally.

"I...' Sasuke started but Itachi hushed him "Keep it for later... I'll see to it that you are lectured..." Itachi hissed, an evil glint of naughtiness sparkled in his eyes dangerously that Sasuke had to gasp at the intensity. Sasuke looked at his wristwatch... it was already 15 minutes before 6 pm. He slowly went to the receiving room, hoping that Itachi would follow him there... luckily the elder raven did. Naruto was all smiles as he took his first try on the driver's seat. Itachi looked but never said a word. "Suke... thank you..." naruto said "Don't mention it, you better hurry... Gaa-san will be arriving soon..." Sasuke said.

After several minutes, Naruto already left with his car. Itachi walked briskly towards the parking lot and Sasuke followed his nii-san as fast as his can. He still remained silent the whole time. Sasuke's heart pounded so loudly that he was sure Itachi could hear his fear. They got in the car silently. Itachi started the engine, wamed it up a bit and then stepped on the gas pedal. And they flew... Sasuke was now at the frontseat deside Itachi. he was afraid to talk, so he remained silent. "Are you hungry?" Itachi suddenly asked. "No I'm not..." he responded softly and Itachi nodded.

The drive was short and quick, it was sunday and the maids were on their rest days. The house was dark and cold when they arrived. Sasuke opened the gates and allowed Itachi to drive in. As he slowly made his way to the mansion after closing the gates he was met by a breathless Itachi who parked the car in a flash and ran towards him. "Koibito, finally you're all mine..." the elder raven whispered and pulled Sasuke's hands. Both ran towards the house. Sasuke was still unlocking the main door when he felt Itachi kissing his nape. The sensation made sasuke drop the keys, Itachi chuckled "Calm down koibito..." the elder breathed over.

The moment they got in the dark house, Itachi pushed the door and locked it. He then faced Sasuke and murmured "...never let me wait this long koibito..." Itachi breathlessly said. He pulled Sasuke towards him and sealed the sweet lips with a kiss. Itachi ripped the graduation robes off Sasuke's body "Nii-san..." Sasuke whimpered. The cloth was discarded on the floor. None bothered to open the lights, Itachi's lips never left Sasuke's. He kissed him hungrily, inhaled the scent only unique to Sasuke. He was getting impatient... Sasuke had to many clothes on. He fumbled on Sasuke's colar and ripped hte shirt off... the buttons flew in all direction.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi lick his exposed nipple. He shivered with delight. He felt Itachi trying to remove his pants off... Sasuke felt Itachi still in his suit. Sasuke mimicked Itachi and pulled Itachi's jacket off... The elder moaned. They were both on fire. "Nii-san...ahhh...." Sasuke whined as Itachi continued playing with his nipples. Sasuke cock throbbed wildly, his pounding hearbeat was making him deaf. Itachi succeeded in freeing Sasuke's wais t from his belt. he threw the leather string away. He pulled Sasuke close, levelling his eyes to Sasuke's own eyes "You are mine Sasuke, only mine..." he said over and over.

Thye stumbled on the sofa, Sasuke was under Itachi. The elder ducked and captured Sasuke's lips... if earlier hteir kisses were rushed, now it was passionately slow. Itachi followed the outline of Sasuke's lips with his tongue. He felt Sasuke sigh contenttedly. Slowly he gave Sasuke's face butterfly kisses... on his temples...eyes... nose...down to the hollow of his throat. "Itachi..." Sasuke moaned as he arched his back, throwing his head back allowing Itachi more access to his neck. "You smell so good Sasuke... do you know that?" Itachi breathed "...I was sweating..._hah_...all day.... _ahhh_.... and... you..._ hah! _want me to..._oh God! _believe that?" Sasuke said in between moans.

Itachi was trying to remove Sasuke's pants when he felt something hard in one of the pockets, he fumbled for it. "What is this Sasuke?" he asked as he raised the wrapped object. "I don't know... Naruto gave it to me earlier..." Sasuke responded as he pulled Itachi towards him and kissed him. Itachi loved the feeling of having Sasuke hunger for him, but he was curious with the package. He ripped the paper of, annoyed not having Itachi's attention to himself... Sasuke stopped kissing his nii-san and waited to see what the package had in it. it was a bottle...a squeezable bottle. But the darkness wasn't helping in finding out the label.

Itachi chuckled, after making a guess on what it was... maybe the blonde has his uses after all. He got off the sofa from his kneeling position and pulled Sasuke to stand up. "Nii-san..." Sasuke whined, saddened by the fact that Itachi stopped their lovemaking. "Hush... patience is a virtue..." Itachi teased and Sasuke blushed. "Nii-san, I can hardly see you..." Sasuke said. Itachi had to agree with that, it was hard to just fumble around when you are making love "...let's go to your room..." Itachi said. Sasuke ran towards his room with Itachi following close behind, the bottle was still in his hand.

They reached Sasuke's room... the young raven was giggling as Itachi caught him. He carried Sasuke bridal style and slowly made their way to bed. Itachi held Sasuke close and nuzzled his face on Sasuke's neck "Sasuke.... Sasuke...." Itachi mumbled lovingly. Both of them were half-naked at the moment. Sasuke rolled over and turned his bedside lamp on, the room illuminated a bit... creating a sexy dim aura all over the room. Itachi then remembered the bottle he was carrying. He placed it before the light and read the label... Sasuke took a peek as well "Mentholated...WHAT?!?" Sasuke screamed as he read the cover of the shiny container... yes, it was a bottle of lube.

Itachi laughed, realizing that Sasuke was blushing again. He pulled Sasuke over and whispered "Don't make me wait much longer..." as he unzipped Sasuke's pants off. Sasuke pushed Itachi and the raven fell on the bed. Sasuke crawled over and started kissing Itachi, licking him at the same time... the taste of Itachi's semi-salty skin was driving Sasuke mad. He removed Itachi's trousers as well as his underwear, the covered erection became visible. "Nii-san.." Sasuke said in hushed tone "...like what you see, koibito?" he asked as he grinned. The younger smiled "...of course, I always like what is mine..." Sasuke mischievously snickered.

Itachi pushed Sasuke down, Sasuke was now lying on his back gigling. Itachi held Sasuke's feet together and raised it a bit "Nii-san, you want me to be on all fours?" Sasuke asked, teasing the elder raven. "No... I want to see you koibito..." Itachi said as he placed Sasuke's calves on his shoulders. He then remembered the lube. He reached for it and unclasped the lid. he squeezed a generous amount into his palm and qucikly applied it to his dripping erection. He had no time for more foreplay... he wanted to claim and feel Sasuke right away... Itachi reached for Sasuke's buttocks and opened them up a bit to allow him entrance. "Nii-san... I... aren't you going to make me ready?" Sasuke exclaimed, fearing of the possible pain it might bring. Itachi shook his head "Not that necessary anymore koibito...I'll be gentle... God, I can't wait much longer..." Itachi groaned loudly.

The first few inches of the invasion made Sasuke scream. Itachi wanted to much to shove it all in, but this was his beloved... he needed to be as gentle as possible not to hurt Sasuke in any way. Itachi slowly moved, pulling slighly and thrusting back in, just enough to make Sasuke relax. Sasuke was now moaning, informing Itachi that he was ready for something harder and longer... Itachi thrusted in, grunting his entire length into Sasuke's tight cavern. the lube was doing wonders to both, it was slippery and cool and refreshing at the same time... it was driving Itachi wild. Itachi never knew menthol can be considered as an aphrodisiac. "Nii-san...ahh...haaahhrrddhheerrr... please... hah! Oh God! Itachi! Please... faster...!" Sasuke screamed.

"Harder? How hard Sasuke? Like this?" Itachi asked as he thrusted harder, making Sasuke jerk up "Ah nii-san...!" Sasuke whined loudly. Itachi was loving every sound Sasuke was making... his screams, his pleas of submission, his moans of pleasures... God! Everything about Sasuke was driving him crazy with desire. Sasuke's moans where interrupted when his cellphone rang. Sasuke just ignored it... asking Itachi to claim him some more... but the ringing was deafening, that it was annoying... he fumbled over their discarded clothing and found his cellphone. It was showing Gaara's name on the screen. Grunting he clicked on the cancel button, but the ringing went right back... 'Persistent devil...' sasuke thought unhappily. He then had no choice to answer the call while Itachi was still banging him... too fuckin' deliciously hard that his body shook.

"Gaa-san..._Hah!_ Can... you... _Hah! Oh God!_... call..._ungh_... me...later..._Hah! God, Itachi....!_" Sasuke was moaning like hell when he answered the call. The blonde blushed, never in his life he imagined to hear Sasuke make those sounds. Itachi must be ravishing him so hard that the great Uchiha Sasuke was breathless. "Oh! Haha...Sorry... wrong timing...Haha.. call you later Suke..." Naruto shyly tried to escape his boo-boo by laughing before hanging up. He hit his head with his palm. He should have known that they missed each other so bad to contain their need... Gaara was always like that when he is away from him for more that two days... and again he blushed.

"Well?" Gaara asked as he looked at Naruto who was blushing. Gaara still couldn't believe that Sasuke gave Naruto a car... a Porsche to be exact. "Well, he is kinda busy Gaa-kun... we'll just have to call him tomorrow..." he said and the redhead nodded. Naruto smiled, a glint of adventure shone in his blue eyes. They were actually parked as of the moment on the same cliff where Sasuke kissed him for the first time. The evening breeze was cool against their skin. Gaara looked at Naruto who was currently smirking. As far as he could remember Naruto never smirked, not unless... then blonde pulled Gaara towards him "Come here, loverboy..." and Gaara's guess were answered.

"Who was that... _ungh_... Sasuke?" Itachi spat, annoyed with the slight disturbance. He was breathing so hard that his cheeks were flustered. Sasuke never got to the part to answer his nii-san. Itachi thrusted in and out of him so fast that his mind couldn't think anymore. "Hah! Oh, fuck! Itachi....Hah! Right there...Ah, God!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs. Itachi was pounding on him like there was no tomorrow. Every facial expression he was making was visible before Itachi and he didn't care what he looked like right now. All he cared was that moment... where he and Itachi was making one of the best memories life has to offer.

Itachi sat and pulled Sasuke up. They were facing each other, their sweating bodies intertwined in each other's arms. Itachi firmly held Sasuke's hips as he guided the younger raven's body up and down his cock. Itachi was breathless, the feel of Sasuke's ass tightly clamping his shaft plus the cooling effect of the menthol was sending floods of sensations on every fiber of his being. "Sasuke..._ungh_...Sasuke...you...are...._Ah! _so tight... _Hah_!" Itachi grunted in between breaths. Sasuke was hugging him tightly as he bounced up and down... despite the difficult position, every thrust was perfect... bringing ripples of great pleasure everywhere.

The intensity of their lovemaking was to the extreme... everything was happening so fast... Sasuke felt Itachi sucking on his neck as the elder increased his pace. Sasuke was nearing his own climax... he bounced up and down faster, to meet Itachi's needs... the tremors in his groin was rupturing... "Itachi... Oh God! Right there... yes! Ah, fuck... Yes! Yes! Itachi.........Hah!!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh my God, Sasuke! Ah! my Sasuke... Yes! Hah! Oh God...Ah! Sasuke!" Itachi screamed as well. Itachi came inside Sasuke, filling the young raven with his essence. Sasuke came with him, his love juice coating Itachi chest and abdomen. They collpased on the bed, breathing in short quick gasps. The evening's silence filled the room... "Aishiteru koibito..." Itachi whispered "Aishiteru nii-san..." Sasuke responded. They lay unmoving, both trying to catch their breaths. They held hands... their fingers intertwined.

Minutes later, Itachi was breathing with ease now, with Sasuke snuggled up to him. He can smell Sasuke's scent that he was addicted to. Sasuke smiled and looked up, his obsidian eyes sparkling with delight to find his nii-san so close to him. "Nii-san?" he called out and Itachi faced his beloved "What is it koibito?" the elder raven asked. Sasuke smiled brightly, his cheeks flustered "...what did you get me for my graduation, huh?" he asked as he held his palm out before Itachi. Itachi laughed lightly... "So, the reason you wanted me to come home is because of the gift the you are expecting from me?" he asked as he pulled Sasuke close and kissed the tip of his nose.

Sasuke laughed as he squirmed, for Itachi was trying to kiss him and the younger raven tried his best not to get kissed... Itachi firmly held Sasuke into place and he rolled on top of his otouto. His long raven locks fell like curtain as a few stray hairs caressed the younger's cheeks. "I love you koibito..." Itachi murmured under his breath and brushed his lips unto Sasuke's half-parted ones. Sasuke smiled "I love you too nii-san..." as he reached his head up to kiss Itachi back. "I did get something for you Sasuke, it isn't much... but it will have to do..." Itachi smirked as he released Sasuke and got up. Sasuke sat up, his eyes sparkling with delight.

Itachi reached for his jacket and rummaged through the pockets. A smile appeared on his lips when he found what he was looking for. He quickly jumped back to bed to his attentive otouto who was now fully awake, blushing, smiling and naked. He smiled as he lovingly caressed sasuke's cheek. "So what did you get me nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he craned his neck, trying to peek over Itachi's frame. He knew the elder was hiding something behind. "Let me see it nii-san..." Sasuke pleaded as Itachi continued to smirk. Teasing Sasuke was the next best thing to do... He loved the way Sasuke would pout if his demands weren't met right away.

"Patience koibito... I need you to listen to me first..." Itachi softly spoke, that Sasuke had to blink twice to make sure he was awake. Itachi inhaled deeply and cleared his throat. He had made a lot of promises to Sasuke, over in the past that he just broke, due to uncontrollable instances... but this time he will make a promise to Sasuke, this last promise was the only one he intended on keeping... "Sasuke... I love you.... and you mean the world to me.... I'm sorry if I have hurt you in the past... I'm sorry if I broke my promises before...." Itachi said and Sasuke's heart stopped beating... what was this confession all about?

Sasuke looked at Itachi, his long hair was untied and a few locks framed his delicate cheeks. Itachi held Sasuke's right hand as his dark eyes bored Sasuke's gleaming ones. "Sasuke, I want us to be together..." Itachi said. Sasuke sighed, and Itachi was cut-off "...you are always doing business somewhere nii-san, how can we be together?" Sasuke asked, he was sad... he was afraid to be extremely happy again now that Itachi was here before him. "Nii-san, I am afraid...." he whimpered. Itachi looked at Sasuke "Afraid of what, koibito?" he asked as he released Sasuke's hand and tilted his chin up. Black met black... their eyes were talking of things that the lips couldn't confess.

"I am afraid of hurting again...." Sasuke said, his voice came out small but it was firm and audible enough to comprehend. "I have noticed nii-san, that everytime we share somehting so good... you tend to disappear afterwards...." Sasuke started, his lower lip quivering. he was obviously fighting himself not to break down and cry. "It happened twice... the cycle is the same... first on valentines... then when we video conferenced...." Sasuke sniffled, his eyes were shinning... the unshed tears were threathening to fall over. "I don't want to expect anything anymore nii-san... I am tired of getting hurt all over again...." Sasuke said, choking himself a bit as he confessed.

Itachi felt bad... he never realized he hurt his koibito this much... Sasuke was a very sensitive person. He was observant as well. Itachi moved closer and cupped Sasuke's face. The moment Itachi's warm palms touched his face, Sasuke's tears fell in torrents. He was now crying... it felt so good to release the heavy burden in your heart. "I'm sorry koibito... I was stupid...." Itachi whispered as he softly kissed Sasuke's tear-stained cheeks. "What I mentioned earlier... about us being together... I meant what I said...." Itachi whispered as he reached over to hold Sasuke's hand again.

Sasuke closed his eyes as a few stray tears rolled down from his cheeks. He felt Itachi wipe them away with his thumb. Sasuke sniffled, he was a silent crier... He kept his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to look at Itachi in the eyes... he was born a doubter and he hated this stupid negative intuition that he carried for life. Suddenly, he felt weird... weird in a sense that he felt something hard and cold touching the skin of his finger. He opened his eyes slowly... he directed his gaze to his hand... his right hand being held by Itachi so very delicately... his eyes became huge... he wanted to faint... his breathing came out in short quick gasps.

"Sasuke? Koibito? Are you all right?" Itachi asked, his voice was alarmed and the pitch was raised an octave higher. Sasuke looked at Itachi and slowly raised his hand to the elder raven's eye level. "W..what i-is t-this?" Sasuke asked as his speech came out broken. Itachi smiled and claimed the hand before him... "...like I said koibito, I want us to be together...." Itachi murmured under his breath as his lips kissed Sasuke's ring finger. As he raised his lips, the saprkling ring was again revealed to Sasuke's eyes. It was a simple silver band, and he was sure it wasn't silver.. the luster was different... engraved in the middle of the ring was a large diamond cut and on each of it's side was a sapphire gemstone, much smaller than the diamond.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, the elder was smiling... he then placed his hand beside Sasuke's hand and it also revealed an identical copy of the ring on Sasuke's finger... the only diferrence was instead of sapphire, Itachi's ring held rubies... Sasuke was speechless... for several odd minutes he just stared at the ring on his finger...he could he was just dreaming. "Nii-san.... I ....." Sasuke stammered, not knowing what he wanted to say. Itachi smiled and made Sasuke face him, he again tilted his chin up and the elder stared into Sasuke's eyes... "Just tell me you love me.... and would promise to be with me till eternity...." his husky voice filled Sasuke's senses.

Sasuke was getting dizzy, his heart was bursting with happiness.... Itachi gave him a ring.... a promise ring.... an eternity ring.... "I love you Uchiha Itachi..." Sasuke said softly as he closed his eyes. He felt Itachi kiss his lips gently... "...and I promise to love you and be with you..." again, Itachi's warm lips kissed him "...for all eternity...." Sasuke gasped as he felt Itachi soft lips trail down butterfly kisses to the hollow of his neck. "You mean that koibito?" Itachi murmured in between his kisses... he worked his way up and was now nibbling Sasuke's right earlobe, his warm breath blowing over the shell of his otouto's ear.

"_Uh-huh... hhmmmm...._" Sasuke mumbled, what Itachi was doing was sending goosebumps to his skin. He opened his eyes and quickly pinned Itachi down. The elder raven smirked, his koibito was getting pretty dominant lately... he liked that. "I meant every word I said.... but with a couple of conditions...." Sasuke said, his eyes sparkled with delight as he ducked and kissed the tip of Itachi's nose. "What are these conditions koibito?" Itachi's eyes smiled wit love.... Sasuke plopped beside Itachi and rested his head on Itachi's arm... his fingers traced the muscles on his nii-san's naked chest, passing over his nipples... and it made Itachi blush.

"First, I go where you go....." Sasuke said. Itachi nodded... and he bit his lower lip... for Sasuke was using his finger to make small walking actions around Itachi's torso. Itachi was trying his best not to laugh, he was very ticklish... and he knew Sasuke doesn't know that. "Okay... that is good as done... what's next?" Itachi asked, thankful that his voice still came out firm. Sasuke snuggled closer, hugging Itachi... he already stopped the finger-walking antics... and Itachi was inwardly thanking Kami for that. He couldn't hold his laughter in much longer... "No more flirting with your clients...." Sasuke said as he moved to lick Itachi's nipple.

Itachi gasped... 'Kami! That felt so good....' he moaned through his mind... "I wasn't flirting...." Itachi said. "Tch! I saw what that silver-haired bastard do to you nii-san... he touched your nape and he lingered his hand on your back..." Sasuke defended his words as he moved over to give the other nipple a lick. Itachi gasped and his body jolted upwards... "_Uhhmmnn... _Sasuke that feels so good...." he moaned as he closed his eyes. "Promise me...." Sasuke demanded.... "_Hah... aahhhhh.... _yes, I promise!" Itachi gasped out loud. Sasuke smiled... as he swirled his tongue around Itachi's now-taut-with-desire nipples. The elder squirmed and moaned like crazy.

"_Hah_...A-a-aanything else?" Itachi was still able to ask in between the ripples of pleasure Sasuke was giving him. His cock was fully awakened again... the pre-cum leaking from the slit at the crown of his erection. "Lastly nii-san...." Sasuke said as he slowly slid himself down. Itachi bit his lip "Oh God....!" he exclaimed as he felt Sasuke's warm, moist tongue play with the leaking slit of his cock. He then felt the firm grasp of Sasuke's soft hands wrap around his engorged erection. Sasuke playfully positioned his lips on the slit and blew into it... making the elder jerk up. He then gave the smooth head little licks and nips all over. Itachi's groin was getting heavy as his balls tightened up. He ran his hands through Sasuke hair and pushed his young lover to take his entire length. Sasuke held his head up, a naughty smile plastered on his handsome face. "Sasuke, stop teasing me...ungh... are you trying to kill me?" Itachi impatiently demanded. Sasuke had to laugh at that one.

Sasuke took Itachi's cock and sucked on it, bobbing his head up and down... the hunger he had for Itachi can never be contained. He will always hunger for Itachi's sweetness.

"What's your..._hah!_ last..._ungh_... condition?" Itachi breathlessly asked. Sasuke smiled "Nii-san, I want to hear from your own lips that I would be your last..." Sasuke said as he looked at Itachi. Itachi smiled and pulled his beloved to him, Sasuke was resting on top of Itachi's chest "Sasuke... like I've said for so many times now... I love you... I can't live without you..." Itachi gently said as he ran his hand through Sasuke's hair "You're mine and I'm not sharing you... and I'm yours... no need to doubt the love I have for you...only yours, my love..." Itachi said as he reached up to plant a kiss on Sasuke's pink lips.

Itachi was loving the sweet pink blush on Sasuke's cheeks. Now Itachi had some conditions of his own. Sasuke needs to know that he gets easily jealous over the littlest things... "Koibito..." he whispered and Sasuke directed his dark eyes to Itachi... "I have a couple of conditions myself..." he grinned and the ever obedient Sasuke nodded. "First, you must know that I am very possessive...." Itachi started "...and I get jealous easily..." he said and Sasuke snuggled closer. "I don't want anyone to come in between us Sasuke, morality set aside... I don't care what others might say about us.... what is important is that I love you and I fervently hope you won't change either..." Itachi said as he touched Sasuke's nose.

"Oh, and I don't want to see you being touched by anyone else but me...." Itachi demanded "...and that includes Naruto.... no more kissing Naruto...." Itachi emphasized the blonde's name and Sasuke laughed. Sasuke nodded a couple of times... He hugged Itachi hard and received back the same intense hug with a matching kiss on his lips. Itachi was still thinking about his other condtions but Sasuke was busy doing things to his body that made him forget his rules... there will be another time for that...what is important is today... right now... he just heard Sasuke say "Now, where the heck did that bottle of pleasure go?" and Itachi groaned loudly and Sasuke again laughed.

**The End**

* * *

Finally...

Longest chapter ever....

_Itachi, where is my ring?_

_Sasuke, leave me some of that mentholated - uhm...._

I hope you enjoyed Book 2.....

I enjoyed writing it, thanks to all your inspiring reviews...

Book 3 will be next... any suggestions?

_Please feel free to mail me or comment here....._

Thanks a lot for the support...

See you in Book 3...

_Ja Nee!!!_

**PS**

Isa-chan...where are you?


End file.
